<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth About Witches by EscapingArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346723">The Truth About Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist'>EscapingArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Hermione, Black Hermione Granger, Conspiracies, Department of Mysteries, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, LGBTQ Character, Magical Contracts, Mild Ron Bashing, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Draco Malfoy, The Patriarchy is the Worst, magical objects, pureblood rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She probably could have been content in her position at the Ministry. Throwing her shoulder against the wheel to turn it inch by inch.. if it hadn’t been for them. Damn them and their half smiles and discoveries and IDEAS.</p>
<p>Of course, they weren't the only ones to see her untapped potential and it soon becomes a race against shadowy powers to protect her freedom.</p>
<p>If it hadn't been for them, she might not have survived and she certainly wouldn't have learned what it was to live and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello loves!<br/>This is my second time writing a triad and my first multi-chapter. I'm also flying without a Beta and am very very American so apologies in advance. Always happy to take constructive critiques! </p>
<p>Fic is rated explicit but how much smut there will be is a little up in the air. Tags will be updated and anything lemony will be noted in the AN on the chapter. </p>
<p>I have finished drafting the entire story so will post about once a week as I get things edited! <br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d cornered her in Flourish and Blotts as she ran her hand along the quills, fingers lingering on a luxurious eagle feather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger” the voice was low, but she could hear the smirk in it. “You somehow make quill shopping look like an erotic experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you Malfoy” she said cheerfully, turning and putting a hand on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’d like kitten” he replied with a wink, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to browsing. The jabs were without malice, edges dulled by nights out in pubs and the mingling of friend groups over the years. He fell into step beside her. “What were you telling Theo on Friday, about reading ancient Greek and Aramaic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrinkled her brow, trying to remember the conversation “Oh” she said “Just that I’d cobbled together a translation spell to get me through the texts faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile lit up Draco’s face and Hermione marveled at how different he looked with it. “Was it based on anything? A different spell perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged “Oh, well, I don’t know. There wasn’t anything flexible enough for what I needed. I guess I took a little bit of this and that but it wasn’t a direction modification.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched slightly when Draco grabbed her elbow, even years after the war being touched unawares made her jump. Draco squeezed slightly in apology and let go “When was the last time a spell was invented?” he asked. She laughed as he fell into “Professor Malfoy Mode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are invented all the time” she huffed “You’re cooped up with masses of teenage egos, I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Modified” he corrected “Not invented. Brand new spells have to be ridiculously tested by the International Confederation of Magical Innovation to make sure they work consistently no matter the caster. A lot of spells are no good with a different wand, or an accent change or any number of variables.”  She paused, thinking hard, but he plowed on. “New spells are a matter of public record. He pulled out a slim volume and flipped it open to a ledger filled with neat entries. Each line had a spell name, inventor and date of acceptance by the ICOMI, flipping rapidly to the back she saw the last official entry was from the early 1900s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And” she prompted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo tried your spell. It worked. I tried it. It worked for me too.” Hermione frowned slightly and Draco pressed on “Potter was telling us about the blue fire you kept in a jar. About the wards you created for your camps that each of you took turns casting. He stopped, running a hand distractedly through his hair. “They are unlike anything I’ve come across in my studies or my teaching. If it is true.” she glared and he amended “I mean if those are actually all brand-new spells. Then you, you’ve got something no one has seen for a hundred years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s hand trembled and her breath came in gasps. A distant part of her brain was annoyed THIS was going to trigger a panic attack? Dimly she heard Draco “Shit, Granger. Hold on” and then the pull of apparition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They landed and Hermione’s knees buckled. Draco guided her to the floor and conjured a softly glowing orb. It pulsed gently, inflating and deflating. “Breath with it” he encouraged her. She focused on it, allowing the swell to draw her breath in and out until her heart stopped hammering in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally looked up Draco crushed her in a hug, surprising both of them. “Granger I’m so sorry.” he said, voice muffled slightly by her hair. Pulling back, he gazed at her “I didn’t know it would trigger you like that. After what Theo said I got curious, I did some research. It was just fascinating and I thought you’d think so too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his arm, cutting off his uncharacteristic babbling. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known.” she assured him, leaning against the couch and letting her head fall back. “I spent the summer before 5th year with the Order.” she said, eyes squeezed shut “I was looking through old spell books, frustrated that I couldn’t find what I wanted. So, I decided if it didn’t exist, I would have to make it. My wand felt almost clumsy, so I put it aside. Instead, I would write out the words and then use my hands to basically shape the magic into what I wanted. </span>
  <span>Sirius and Remus found me one day. I thought they would be proud but instead they looked shocked and almost frightened. They locked and warded the room and began quizzing me on what I was doing. When I explained, Remus went pale and Sirius got more, uh, serious then I’d ever seen him.” Draco chuckled and even Hermione smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and her eyes searched his “They told me no one could know That the magical world wasn’t safe for witches like me. I thought they meant because I’m Muggleborn but that wasn’t it. That's when I learned what I was doing wasn’t normal. Expected” she corrected “They said if people in power knew, even Dumbledore, that they’d use me without a second thought. They made me promise to keep it a secret, and I have. Little spells like the translation one gets brushed off as Hermione-Go-To-The-Library-Granger quirks. So, when you could trace so many of my original spells so easily…” She trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scrubbed his hands across his face “How did they know? What did they say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said it had happened before. To someone in their year. A brilliant witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother.” They both jumped as Theo pushed off the doorway where he’d been leaning and joined them on the floor. Draco and Hermione both looked at him in shock as he picked invisible lint off his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bastard until the very end, my dear departed father decided on his deathbed to unburden himself of what had really happened to my mother. He told me about how brilliant she was, the top of her class. How she was recruited to the Department of Mysteries right after graduation. After she had me, she wanted to stay home, the work was taxing and had long hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought she died in childbirth” Draco interrupted, then grimaced “Sorry. Continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did I” Theo said “But apparently not. Apparently, the Department came looking for her. When she refused to return, they approached my father.” Theo’s mouth was set in a hard line “They appealed to his greatest love...his wallet. He was her husband and Head of the House. He ordered her to return to work.” Theo swallowed hard “One month. She lasted one month. She begged him to let her stop. Told him they were draining her. He told her to stop being dramatic. But she weakened. And then, she was gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione looked at each other, horrified, and scooted closer to Theo. Draco slung an arm around his shoulder and Hermione cupped his face. “I’m so sorry” she said “Both for what happened and for the fact that he burdened you with the knowledge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo covered her hand with his and tried to smile. “Thanks” he said “Like I said. A right bastard until the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was thoughtful “It brings up more questions than it answers doesn’t it, and anyone we could ask about it is gone.” Hermione sighed and nodded. “But” he continued “Would she have been the only one? Theo, I’m sorry I know this must be painful” Theo waved his concern away. “But, if she was brilliant and they were using her, and if Sirius and Remus thought the same thing would happen to Hermione. What about other powerful witches?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like McGonagall” Hermione said suddenly “She is one of the most powerful and talented witches alive. I wonder if she was ever approached. We could talk to her, ask her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned to her, “We don’t have to” he said seriously “We can pretend this never happened. I can help you cover your tracks better. Things may have changed in the intervening years and you don’t need to go looking for trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave a lopsided smile “I find that trouble tends to come looking for me.” She reminded him “And if it is true, if there is a chance that witches were abused even if it isn’t happening now. We have to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it is still happening.” Theo broke in “Hermione would be in danger her entire life. We can’t let that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No” Draco sighed, a hand running through his hair in resignation. “We can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco cooked while Theo set the table. Hermione watched them from her perch at the counter. They’d insisted she stay for dinner. “It seems like the least we can do after up ending your world and triggering a panic attack.” Draco said with a grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved easily around each other and the brief moments of affection made her heart clench. She’d never really thought that Draco and Theo might be Draco AND Theo, but really it made sense. Why else would two obscenely rich heirs share a modest flat? It was the comfortable domesticity of it all that ached. Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in their little family. Luna was off seeing the world with Rolf. Neville was romancing Hannah in his slow sweet way and Pansy and Daphne were the "it" couple, darlings of the media. She and Ron had given it a half-hearted try but he wanted someone who would play house and fawn over his accomplishments. And be content with missionary with the lights off. All of which he found in Lavender Brown. And she, was on her own. She’d never been one for hook-ups and the dating pool was thing once she got past sycophants and trophy hunters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a heavy sigh and Theo looked up with concern. She plastered a bright smile on “Sorry. You two are just so well suited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo grinned and looked fondly at Draco, who was watching something in a pan with great concentration. “He’s pretty special” Theo said in a loud whisper “But don’t tell him. His ego doesn’t need any more inflating.” Draco snorted inelegantly and turned the flames down under the pan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you two, um” Hermione trailed off, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been living in sin?” Theo asked cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dated” she responded firmly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo thought “A bit over a year, does that sound right Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco carried the food to the table and Hermione sniffed appreciatively. “A year and a half next month” he said proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And they said we’d never last” Theo replied dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t help giggling as Draco rolled his eyes and dished out the food. “We don’t flaunt it” he said, answering her unspoken question. “Because we get enough press as it is and our private lives are none of their business.” She nodded understandingly; she certainly knew the destructive power of the press. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in comfortable silence until Theo set down his fork and looked at her seriously. “Hermione you can’t research this.” Her eyebrows flew up and she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. “If they are tracking you, if you start poking into places like this.” His mouth set in a grim line “I don’t trust them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione moved food around her plate trying to think of a reason to argue. “I’ll get us a meeting with McGonagall” Draco promised “No one would think it odd for you to come up to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll start researching’ Theo said firmly “The good thing about being a freelance potion developer is I can be in and out of all kinds of libraries. Plus, between the Nott and Malfoy connection we probably have a lot of what we need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to put you to any trouble” she said softly “I know I can get sort of, swept up in my do-gooder quests and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco huffed “You are our friend” he said pointedly “If you could potentially be at risk its, well we will help” he finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo lay a hand on hers and smiled sadly “Plus, she was my mother. Even if I didn’t know her. I want to do this for her and to make sure nothing like that happens again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked rapidly and nodded “Sorry” she said with a laugh “It’s just a little overwhelming to have you both care so much when we aren’t exactly close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been part of our lives since we were eleven and there are many years that I... need to make up for.” Draco said in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, we like you.” Theo said brightly “You are smart and sarcastic and not nearly as fool hearty as most of the other Lions.” He gave her an exaggerated once over “Plus you are easy on the eyes.” She laughed then and let Theo hug her and distract her with his theories of growing conditions in the arctic until she realized how late it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco escorted her to the floo “I’ll owl as soon as I’ve talked to McGonagall” he promised. She nodded and hesitated just a moment before hugging him tightly and then stepping through the floo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned, Theo was watching him from the doorway. “You still carry a flame for her dragon.” It was a statement, not a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m with you” Draco said stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Theo wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and kissed him gently. “Those two statements aren’t mutually exclusive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed and leaned his forehead against Theo’s “I don’t know what to say to that.” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo shrugged “I meant what I said at dinner. I like her, she’s smart and fun and fucking hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco flinched “I don’t think she’d...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo cut him off “Don’t assume” he said “Let’s just get to know her better, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And make sure she doesn’t get herself killed” Draco muttered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. RSVP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated a few tags and have been working with WordsmithMusings on some edits farther along. Go and read their stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione was itching to try and put the pieces together but she knew that Theo was right. Instead, she was jumpy and hyper aware of everyone around her at the Ministry. She tried to talk herself down, even if someone WAS watching her it wasn’t like things would change suddenly. She forced herself to focus on work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime after lunch the familiar purple of an interdepartmental memo came floating into her office. Unlike usual, it did not settle docile into her “In” tray but instead circled her head bumping it every so often until she snatched it out of the air with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still on for trivia tonight? Come to our place at 6pm and we’ll even feed you again. I have some new tidbits that even YOU may not know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She furrowed her brow in confusion, what was he talking about? She tried a couple of different revealing spells but the paper continued to placidly display his original message. Laying it down, she drummed her fingers on the table lost in thought. Theo had to mean he’d figured out something about the DOM or related to his mother. She glanced at the clock, had he really found enough in 6 hours to warrant getting her over there again? Smiling she picked up a quill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think you are getting out of it that easy! I can wipe the floor with you both and you know it. I’ll be there at 6.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Sending the memo whizzing off she went back to her work until his reply came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I have never been threatened so adorably before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione snorted and scribbled at the bottom of his note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, well tonight I’m going to adorably kick your fucking arse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PS: Where did you get an interdepartmental memo?!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No replies came and at 5 Hermione hesitated. She could easily work another hour but she suddenly felt like she didn’t want to show up at their house in her rumpled work clothes. Feeling a bit silly, who was she trying to impress really? She nonetheless packed up her stuff and slipped through the Atrium to the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” she called from the entryway and heard a muffled thud and Theo’s voice calling from down the hall. She found him in the living room with a stack of photo albums around him and a pile of papers spilling haphazardly off the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi gorgeous” he said with a smile, kissing her warmly on the cheek. It made her stomach give a little flip and she covered how flustered she felt by picking up the closest book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” she asked, leafing through the pages</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family photos” he said “I didn’t think we had any but turns out the House Elves had been keeping up with them and just “forgot” to tell Father that they were there. He pointed to a young woman laughing at the camera, with her arm slung around two others. “That’s Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione studied the photo “She’s beautiful.” she said finally “and she looks like she knows how to have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo touched the photo gently “I’d like to think so.” he said and Hermione’s heart ached at the longing in his voice. “This was right after graduation” he went on “and just before she started work at the DOM.” He turned ahead a few pages and she saw a stiffer photo of witches and wizards in neat rows staring somberly at the camera. A small plaque in the center identified this as the DOM and gave the year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes scanned the photo. “I don’t really recognize anyone, maybe some family resemblance.” but then she gave a little choked noise and set the book down heavily. In the back row, staring fixedly at the camera, was Bellatrix Lestrange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo took the book from her and sat down close, rubbing Hermione’s back in small circles. “I’m sorry” he said in a worried voice “I hadn’t looked that closely. I didn’t realize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave a weak laugh “No, it’s alright. I just never expected to see her face again. I guess it tracks though, she was brilliant. Batshit crazy, but skilled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if her work at the DOM had anything to do with the going insane bit.” Theo mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A timer dinged in the kitchen and Theo pulled her to her feet. “C’mon” he said “Dinner’s ready and Draco should be home soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to intrude on you again” she protested but Theo waved her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I invited you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That reminds me.” She said accusingly “Where did you get an interdepartmental memo from? And how did you charm it to work like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo flashed her an impish grin “I have my secrets kitten. You’ll have to work harder to win all of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes “And the joke about trivia night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo shrugged “Mostly for fun, you did threaten me quite adorably you know, but also just in case anyone is watching your mail.” Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded unhappily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The floo roared in the other room and Theo’s eyes lit up when Draco walked in. Hermione’s smile faltered as Draco’s eyes went between her and Theo and his brow narrowed. “Hi” she said “Theo had some things to show me. He said I should stay for dinner but I can go. I’m sure you want to relax after your day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to get up but Theo pushed her back into her chair “Sit down” he chided “I want to get to know you better, I was just telling Draco that last night, wasn’t I dragon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s nostrils flared slightly and he nodded “Yes, you did say that.” He put down his bag and kissed Theo before sitting down across from Hermione “Anything of interest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” Hermione said “We were looking at the staff photo of the DOM. Um, it seems that Bellatrix was there at the same time.” Draco’s hand tightened on the glass he’d picked up and Hermione nodded understandingly “My reaction too” she admitted “But, it does make sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo brought dinner to the table and turned the conversation to some article in the Daily Prophet and asking Draco if Neville had been able to get Andromeda the ingredients she needed for her potions classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll admit it was shocked you were the history professor" Hermione giggled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right?" Theo snickered "everyone assumed he'd be the next Snape scowling and whipping through the dungeons in his flowing cloaks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"MUCH more attractive though" Hermione said with a wink and Theo nodded in agreement. "Ok, but" she went on, “how did you get Binns to leave?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "We didn't" Draco replied smugly "we just moved classrooms."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione almost choked on her drink "That's brilliant. He didn't even notice did he?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smirked "He still lectures every day as content as can be. Some students go in to catch a nap, they claim it's very soothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brilliant' Hermione repeated "devious bit brilliant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin" Theo reminded her, toasting Draco with his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the meal, Hermione felt hyper aware of Theo and Draco. Every time Theo got up from the table, he would give her shoulder a squeeze and drop a kiss on Draco’s head. At one point he’d leaned across and tweaked a curl and even shushed her by laying his finger across her lips. Hermione almost felt like he was flirting, but of course that was ridiculous. Nonetheless she was left slightly flustered and distracted, magnified by the way Draco was watching them both with his intense gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the meal was over, Theo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek that seemed to linger just a little longer then necessary. “it was lovely to spend time with you.” he said “Come again soon, ok?” She nodded, not really trusting her voice, and he stroked her cheek before heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco fell into step beside her as she headed for the floo. He had been quiet all evening and she was worried about what he thought. “I’m sorry” she blurted out “I’m not trying to mess anything up.” His eyebrows shot up and she bit her lip worriedly “I mean, coming two nights in a row. Intruding on you and Theo and I don't’ want you to think that I would ever want to…” she trailed off, face turning bright red as she tried to figure out what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at the floo and Draco took her hand, leaning in he kissed her gently on the cheek. “I won’t accept an apology Granger, because you did nothing wrong.” he paused and searched her face “Messing things up is the last thing you could do if you were around more.” He took in her slightly surprised expression “As Theo said, we like you.” She nodded mutely before grabbing the floo powder and stepping through the flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of Draco and Theo’s kiss, innocent as it had been, felt seared into Hermione’s skin. She kept chiding herself for building a fantasy out of nothing, they were together for Merlin’s sake and it had just been a friendly dinner! But she couldn’t help thinking that it really HAD seemed like Theo was flirting and that Draco’s voice when he said “we like you” had held a promise of something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was saved from her whirlwind of thoughts by a huge pile of work landing on her desk. It took her most of the week to dig herself out and she nearly crawled home on Thursday and collapsed onto her couch. A tapping at the window made her groan and she flicked her fingers to open it and let in the large owl. It dropped an envelope in her lap and took off before she could offer it a treat. Breaking the seal, Hermione read</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Granger,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>McGonagall is free on Saturday and could meet us for tea. It is a Hogsmeade Day but thankfully I am not on duty, so I can accompany you and the castle will be relatively quiet. You can floo directly to McGonagall’s office. If you can make it just fill out the enclosed card, it is a modified RSVP card my mother designed and for simple things like this is easier than an owl.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took out the small card and turned it over. It had the date and time of the meeting and then a small box next to “yes” and “no.” Picking up her quill she checked the “yes” box and waited, but nothing happened. She nearly dropped the card when the same careful script appeared saying “Your response has been recorded. We look forward to your attendance.” Presumably, Draco had some way of collecting the replies and she marveled at the neat but tricky bit of magic it would entail. “I definitely need him to show me how to do that.” she murmured.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot! And fluff! And a hint of things to come...<br/>I'm glad you all are enjoying the story *hugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday was bright and clear and Hermione could almost make herself believe it was early September, rather than coming up on Halloween. Stepping through the floo into McGonagall’s office she took a deep breath and felt herself relax at the familiar smell of Hogwarts. It hadn’t been exactly calm during her first 7 years here, but it would always be the place that felt most like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and McGonagall were deep in conversation and Hermione had to admit that he looked good. He seemed at ease and confident and he didn’t look half bad in his Professor robes… She cleared her throat and they looked up. Draco surprised her by giving her an unguarded smile, one that seemed to say he was genuinely glad to see her. Minerva McGonagall didn’t waste time on smiles and instead hugged the younger witch close before stepping back to examine her. “Miss Granger” the older witch said warmly “It is such a pleasure to see you, I was very happy to get Professor Malfoy’s note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A delightful shiver ran down Hermione’s back at the use of Malfoy’s formal title, but those were feelings she would have to unpack later. For now she greeted McGonagall warmly with a kiss on the cheek. “Headmistress, I’m so glad you had time to talk to me, I’ve got a lot of questions and Hogwarts has always been the place where I can get most of the answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall called for a house elf and soon they were settled with a fresh pot of tea. Draco sat back, eyes on Hermione as she fidgeted slightly with her scone. They had gotten through the niceties of how the year was starting and what everyone had been up to and now Hermione was itching to get at the real reason for the visit. “Headmistress” she said finally “I really wanted to talk to you because I’ve.” she paused; it had all seemed so clear in her head but what was she supposed to say? That she had this completely unfounded idea that Theo’s mother had been murdered by the DOM? That she had been inventing spells and didn’t know what that meant for her future? She looked helplessly at Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione confided in Theo and I that she might be ready for a career change.” Draco lied smoothly, setting down his cup. “Of course you can imagine that anyone would be happy to have her and there have been a few inquiries. We suggested that she talk to another powerful witch about potential career paths...the pros and cons and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall’s eyebrows flew up “Are you thinking you might want a position at Hogwarts Miss Granger?” she asked excitedly and Hermione’s mouth dropped open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I had never thought.” She said slowly “I mean I’m not particularly good with children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are non-teaching positions you know” McGonagall cut in “I happen to know that Madam Pince has been muttering about retirement. Something about wanting to get some sun on a beach in Tahiti.” Draco and Hermione shared a slightly stunned look at the idea of Madam Pince swanning around a beach...would she wear her dark robes even there? “The librarian does more than just care for the books of course” she added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Granger would be excellent in that position” Draco said honestly and gave Hermione a half smile “I certainly wouldn’t mind having her on the faculty.” Hermione blushed slightly; this was not how she had expected the conversation to go. “Oh” Draco added, like it was an afterthought “Hermione, didn’t you mention that the Department of Mysteries had been asking around after you a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Hermione nodded, trying to seem casual “My supervisor mentioned they were thinking of offering me a position and they had come to me soon after graduation to nudge me a bit that way.” She paused and licked her lips “I don’t suppose you ever worked for them?” she asked “Or know anyone who did? Or maybe they approached you at some point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall shook her head “I’ve never been approached” she said briskly “My contract at Hogwarts forbids it. Oh, I can leave any time I want” she clarified, “But I can’t be enticed away. Something put in a long time ago by the Headmaster.” She smiled into her teacup “I think he had too much staff turnover and was looking for a way to stem the tide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco frowned “I don’t remember seeing a clause like that in my contract” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” McGonagall asked “I thought it was standard language. I know that Poppy has it too at the very least and I’m sure I heard Pince and Pomona talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind very much if I look at the contract?” Draco said, “I’m not trying to pry, I'm just curious about the difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course, it's fine.” McGonagall got up and went to her filing cabinet. Hermione glanced at Draco but he was looking troubled and wouldn’t catch her eye. When the Headmistress had located it, she handed it over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two should catch up” Draco said “I’m just going to look this over quickly, make a few notes to compare with my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you are getting a raise” McGonagall said jokingly “I know you are well compensated and I want you to remember I AM the Headmistress.” Draco bowed with a laugh and withdrew to a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and McGonagall were laughing at something the first years had got up to when Draco appeared at her elbow “Sorry to interrupt” he said “I just know that you had promised the Weasley boys that you would be at their Hogsmeade location. May I walk you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione started to contradict but caught something in Draco’s face and just nodded. Hugging the older witch she said her goodbyes and followed Draco out. The halls were decorated for Halloween and Hermione gave a little shiver. Draco looked at her in concern and she laughed slightly “I know it seems silly” she says “But I can’t say that Halloween at Hogwarts is my favorite thing. After the troll my first year, being petrified my second, thinking a killer was after Harry my third….” she trailed off and shrugged. Draco didn’t say anything, just tucked her arm through his and pushed open the front door to the sunlight. Hermione knew it was just his good manners, that Pureblood upbringing, but she was grateful for the protective gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence until they were through the gates of Hogwarts and starting down the path to Hogsmeade. Hermione didn’t want to pry, Draco’s face still looked troubled and she was almost nervous about what he had to say. Finally, he stopped and pulled a parchment out of his robes. “How much do you know about magical contracts?” he asked and Hermione frowned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A decent amount actually” she said “I know there are different levels of binding, that they can be tied to places or people.” she looked at him “What did you find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out the parchment to her and she unrolled it, eyes reading quickly. It was a portion of a contract that he had transcribed. She read it once, then twice, not quite sure she understood what she was seeing. “What does this mean.” she asked “It seems like” she trailed off, scanning it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the most jargon filled legalese known to wizard kind” Draco snorted in disgust “And I should know because the Malfoy estate is full of things like it.” He rubbed his forehead and sighed “I want to look it over again, have Theo take a look at it. But, Granger, as best as I can tell it not only prevents any other entity from actively trying to entice away a Hogwarts bound witch but also grants Hogwarts itself the power to siphon magic from female employees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him “What? Why? How? Why?” she sputtered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that already” he replied with a chuckle. “Ok, uh, well how much do you know about magical architecture?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose “I can’t say that is a branch of magic I’ve conquered yet” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, not all buildings are magical. Some of them are just regular structures, others have enchantments laid over them but at their core are just basic also. But there are truly magical structures that are...well...somewhat sentient. They don’t have wards or spells put on them they...grow them.” Hermione’s eyes were narrowed but she nodded at him to go on. “Most of the time buildings like this are very old and connected to deeply rooted magic. To exist they have to have a source of magical energy. For Pureblood families their family home is often this type of building and draws on the combined energy of the family. For more public spaces they are often deliberately constructed over ley lines or at intersections of strong magic.” He paused, making sure she was following. “Hogwarts, as you know, is a deeply magical space. I always assumed that it was either connected to the magic of the Founders or over a ley line.” he gestured at the parchment in her hand “But this, it implies that the magic of Hogwarts is maintained by the creation of almost...an artificial seat of power, through access to the magical core of female employees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shoved the parchment back at him and began to twist her hands, walking in small circles. “So you are saying that Hogwarts regularly, and with total legal permission, drains the essence of witches who work there? Why just witches? You said your contract doesn’t have this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lay his hand on her arm and she stopped pacing, he tucked her arm back in his and continued walking the trail towards Hogsmeade. “It does appear that way” he confirmed “But I want to have Theo look it over first, he has much more legal training then I do. As to why witches.” he paused and ran his thumb distractedly across her knuckles. “I’m sure part of it is hubris. Whatever long ago Headmaster put that in place probably felt it was the job of witches and not wizards but also...witches are almost universally more powerful than wizards.” Hermione arched an eyebrow at him but he nodded earnestly. “It’s true. They have more raw power and the capacity for much greater magical accomplishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t there more badass witches in our history books” Hermione shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at her “Because you and I both know that witches haven’t been given the same opportunities. They aren’t encouraged into the same career paths; their professional life is derailed if they choose to have children because until Hogwarts learning is done at home. Magical childbirth can wreak havoc on a witch’s core and if something like this exists in more places than Hogwarts….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s brain was racing and she walked along silently beside Draco trying to piece everything together. She stopped so suddenly that Draco almost tripped and swore under his breath as he regained his balance. She turned to him and clutched his arm. “Theo said his mother begged his father to let her quit. That the DOM was draining her.” Draco’s eyes darkened and he stared at her. “What if it is the same” she whispered “What if the DOM was taking her magic. Except, unlike Hogwarts which seems to leave witches more or less intact it took more than she had to give.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the question is” Draco said hoarsely “Is that true and, if it is, is it still happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And” Hermione added “How widespread is the practice beyond Hogwarts and potentially the DOM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence until they came to the quiet streets of Hogsmeade. Students were milling around and they all greeted Draco excitedly, eager to show off what they’d purchased during their day out. Hermione fell back and watched him interacting with the students, she felt a little mushy at how comfortable and confident he seemed. It was a good look for him to be a leader in this way. Soon, the prefects were rounding everyone up and he broke away from the group and back to Hermione. “Sorry” he said apologetically “I hate to brush them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize” she said sincerely “That was...sweet.” He laughed and offered his arm again. They walked down the street and Hermione felt flickers of all different kinds of emotions rolling through her. She glanced up and Draco was watching her curiously “It’s a bit strange to be back” she admitted “It makes me feel like I haven’t grown up...that I’m just a teenager still. That this is real and the rest of my life isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost wish that were true” Draco mused “I would love a chance for a do-over with you.” Hermione looked up at him in surprise and the tips of his ears turned a pink. “What” he said “It’s true. I was a jerk the first few years and by the time I realized it...it was too late. I knew either you’d never believe I’d change or I would be putting you in more danger by trying to get close to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you’d tried” Hermione said, almost to herself “I, didn’t think you really believed it all you know. Harry told me what happened on the Astronomy Tower. He said you lowered your wand. And, I knew how conflicted you were that day...at the Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shuddered and clutched her arm tighter “I can’t think about that day” he said quietly “I hate myself for it. I should have saved you. I should have done something.” Without thinking, Hermione cupped his face in her hand and smoothed her thumb along his cheek bone. She knew there was nothing she could say that would erase the guilt and she just tried to put all the forgiveness she had into the touch. He leaned into it, closing his eyes as she stroked his face. “It hurt even more considering I’d been in love with you for years by that point. I already knew I didn’t deserve you and that proved it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s hand dropped in surprise and Draco’s eyes flew open. He looked stunned, like he hadn’t realized he’d said that last bit out loud. “I’m sorry” he stammered “I didn’t mean.” he ran a hand through his hair and wrapped his arms protectively across his stomach. “I love Theo” he said forcefully “I do, and yet.” he looked off “This is all his fault really” he laughed bitterly “He told me after the first night you were over that he knew I still cared for you. And then he went on to say that he didn’t mind. That he liked you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fell back a step, trying to process all the new pieces of information. “So, Theo was flirting with me.” she said somewhat wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed “That’s what you got out of all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged “It was the most approachable bit of information” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, look” Draco started </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no” Hermione cut him off “You started calling me Hermione today. Don’t think I didn’t notice and don’t think you can go back to just Granger now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stepped closer to her again, this time he was the one smoothing a curl off her face and tracing the shape of her jaw “You’ll always be Granger” he said “Hermione sometimes but you are Granger to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Kitten?” she said with a hard swallow “You and Theo both called me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled and his eyes glittered darkly “Lioness may be more apt” he admitted “But kitten feels more...playful...don’t you think.” Hermione flushed and her knees felt a little shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve read” she said with a hard swallow, and Draco smirked at her retreat into research “That, um, that triads aren’t entirely uncommon in the wizarding world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked surprised “That is true” he agreed “They certainly aren’t as taboo as I’ve been led to understand they are in the Muggle world. However” he paused as if searching for the right words “True triads are less common than they once were. Now it is more common to have a husband or a wife and... a someone on the side. How integrated that person is and whether all three parties are connected varies but the core relationship is kept separate.” He hesitantly took her hand and turned her towards him, searching her face “Which is not something I could do.” he said sincerely “If I care about someone, I’m not going to relegate them to a life in the shadows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled up at him “I don’t think anyone who really cared about you would ask you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked like he wanted to reply but instead he brushed his fingers along her face and tilted her chin up to him. He bent down, hesitating just slightly as he searched her face. Hermione rose up on her toes and closed the distance between them, lips brushing gently and then with more urgency as he drew her closer</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Becky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff! And angst! And fluff! And Hermione over-thinking things. I'm glad you all are enjoying it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione let her head fall onto her desk with a thunk. “It is too early for feelings” she mumbled into the wood. But feelings were all she’d had since she got back from Hogwarts. The incredible high of Draco’s lips on hers, followed by the crashing realization that she had not only kissed someone in a loving committed relationship but also implied that she’d be cool with it being a threesome! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had gone over to the Potter’s house as she usually did on Sunday, being in the cocoon of Harry, Ginny and baby James always made her feel warm and safe. On more then one occasion in the past she had found herself blurting out whatever had been weighing on her in that week, but this time was different. She couldn’t bring herself to confide any of it to Harry or Ginny. They were both bleary-eyed from sleepless nights, James was cutting a tooth and not happy about it, and she didn’t want to add on to it, especially because she wasn’t sure what “it” was. Harry had sensed something was up, asking her with what she called his “Auror Look” if she was ok. She had tried her best to reassure him, but she knew from the frown he gave her that he wasn’t totally convinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Granger!” an overly perky voice grated against her ears and she lifted her head to see an impeccably dressed blonde lingering in the doorway, smiling in a way that seemed eerily like a shark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello… Hermione let her greeting trail off into a question. The blond gave a bubbly laugh and waltzed over to the desk, sticking out her hand limply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Becky, your new secretary” she said brightly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t realize” Hermione frowned “What happened to Sylvia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reassigned” Becky said dismissively “But I promise I’ll take good care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, um, thank you Becky” Hermione said uncertainly “If you could get me a strong coffee for now and then find my notes for the ten-o clock meeting, Sylvia should have left them filed in her desk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away” Becky assured her, then gave a slightly sly smile “Up late hm? Is there a certain someone keeping you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pursed her lips “I don’t prefer to discuss my personal life at work Becky” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becky opened her eyes wide and laughed brightly “Oh I’m sorry” she trilled “I just get so excited about it when people are in love. Someone like you, I just imagine that you would be snapped up quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” Hermione answered briskly “Nothing snapping at the moment, but I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becky took the hint and left the room. Hermione stared after her for a long time, something felt off and she wasn’t sure what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 1pm Hermione’s supervisor stuck his head in the door “Ms. Granger, do you have a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Mr. Brocklehurst” she jumped up and followed him down to his office “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, of course” he waved at the chair and slumped into his “I was just reminded by my higher ups that I hadn’t done your performance review yet.” He rifled through his desk and pulled out her file. Hermione sank back into the chair as they went over her goals and objectives and worked backwards through her most recent projects. Brocklehurst stretched and rolled out a knot in his neck “Alright, I can check that box. I have to stay more on top of things if I hope to keep you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep me?” Hermione asked worriedly “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he sighed “Other departments always come sniffing around if you have a promising employee” he smiled at her kindly “And you are certainly more than a little promising. I’ve been getting hints since you started that you might better serve the Ministry elsewhere, but so far I’ve been able to ignore them.” Hermione felt a lump in her throat and she smiled at him weakly. “But ever since you revolutionized the way we duplicate and distribute information” he chuckled “I’ve had visits almost weekly from Croaker who is keen to interview you for a position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hermione froze and her heart beat wildly. “Oh, well, I’m not really looking to move anywhere” she said weakly “So, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Brocklehurst sighed again “Doesn’t seem to matter, they get what they want in the end. But I appreciate that dear.” He motioned her out and Hermione nearly fled back to her office. It was only when she shut the door that she remembered that she hadn’t asked what really happened to Sylvia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione began to pace around the confines of her office. Her mind was swirling with what Brocklehurst had said, the intrusiveness of Becky. She was puzzled why the duplication protocol had caused the uptick in interest, and the color drained from her face when she remembered that it was one of the spells of her own creation that she assumed would fly under the radar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and she jumped and nearly shrieked. Harry stuck his head in and waved a take away bag “I bet you haven’t had lunch” he announced and she shrugged and nodded. He came in and shut the door behind him, Hermione was only half aware of the series of wards that he erected in his wake. “Hermione” he said seriously “What’s going on.” She just stared at him, opening and shutting her mouth several times. “You were only half there on Sunday.” he prodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell into her chair and dug into the bag he’d brought her. “Harry, I don’t even know where to start” she confessed “There may be nothing and there may be only a small something and there may be a big something.”  She waved a fork in his direction “But you never erect wards like that when you visit, what do you know that I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned and seemed to be debating with himself. “Sylvia came to see me” he finally said “She was in tears, said that she’d been told Friday that you were unhappy with her and had demanded a replacement. She kept saying that something felt off, that she didn’t think it was right.  I asked why she came to me and she got cagey, said that it was because I was your friend, but that didn’t seem like it. It seemed like she felt there was something more going on. Someone came in and she went pale and abruptly fled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s hand trembled and she set down the bag. “Who came in?” she asked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry waved his hand “I don’t know, one of the DOM guys, they all look the same in their cloaks.” he paused and looked at her with concern “Hermione you went deathly pale, what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure” she said finally “And I do want to tell you, but not here. When can you come to dinner? I love Gin of course, but maybe just you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be there tonight” Harry said instantly and Hermione smiled gratefully at her most steadfast friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to follow up on something first” she said “Tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” Harry agreed “But only if you promise to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be on patrol until 6” he said “But send me a Patronus if you need anything.” She gave him a grateful hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry left, Hermione couldn’t sit still. The absence of his wards left her feeling exposed and vulnerable. She didn’t want to be alone but wasn’t sure where to turn to. Ginny was at work, Molly would be taking care of James and Teddy, Daphne and Pansy were in Paris or Luxemburg or somewhere. Her heart stuttered, she wanted to be with Draco and Theo. It seemed ridiculous, she’d only started hanging out with them in earnest last week, but it was the only place that seemed safe to her. Gathering up her things she plastered a smile on her face and left the office. “Running a few errands” she said brightly to Becky “I probably won’t be back in until tomorrow.” She didn’t pause for a response and headed down to the Atrium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when she was stepping through the floo into their flat that she realized she wasn’t sure if they would be home, or want to see her, that she should have at least messaged first. She froze on the rug in front of their fireplace and her head started throbbing. She gave a choked little cry as she cast about wildly trying to figure out what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo appeared in the doorway and paused only for a minute before gathering her up and bundling her onto the couch. She tried to speak but he just shushed her and held her close. She broke then. She hated herself for it but she couldn’t stop. She was overwhelmed and scared in a way she hadn’t been since the war and all of the half bits of information made her feel even more at a loss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Theo was able to coax the story out of her. Starting with her secretary and ending with her feeling of panic after talking to Harry. “Of course it really all started on Saturday at Hogwarts” she said and then her eyes went wide. She pushed back from Theo and began wringing her hands. Here she was insisting this man comfort her when not two days ago she had kissed his boyfriend without a care or thought for his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo’s eyes narrowed but then his brow cleared. He took her hands in his and carefully drew her back down in. “Draco told me” he whispered in her ear “And trust me, he had enough guilt for the both of you.” His laugh was low and Hermione shivered. “I’ll tell you what I told him. The only reason I’m upset is because I haven’t gotten to kiss you yet.” Hermione looked up at him, searching his face to see if he was mocking her. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a little smirk. “Draco said you asked him about triads” he said lightly “Does that mean you find me slightly alluring as well?” Hermione nodded dumbly; her gaze caught by the way he licked his lips just slightly. “Now kitten” he chided “I’m going to need to hear your words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered “I think you are very attractive, and interesting” she trailed off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And would you maybe want to try dating us?” he asked quietly, watching for her reaction “Because Draco and I come as a pair but we both think there may be...room...for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really” she whispered “I don’t want to get in the way. Or, mess things up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo considered her “After the first night you were here, I told Draco I thought you were funny, clever and hot as fuck.” he said bluntly “And that hasn’t changed. The idea of being able to get to know you, to date you, while also being with the man I love?” He smiled “It seems too good to be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me” she blurted out, face immediately flaming red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the lady wishes” Theo murmured, bending down to catch her lips in a searing kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had just come up for air and was blinking away the stars that Theo’s kiss had caused when the floo roared to life. Draco stepped through, brushing soot from his pants, but stopped when he saw them tangled up together on the couch. Hermione froze, but Theo extended a hand “Hello love” he said “I’m glad you could get home early. Hermione had a rough day and needed us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here” Draco said sincerely, sinking down on her other side. Theo pulled her so she was leaning against his chest and swung her legs over Draco’s. “Now, want to fill me in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s mouth gaped slightly, “Uh” she finally said “Are we pretending that this” she gestured wildly to herself sprawled over their laps “isn’t happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo poked her gently in the side “For once in your life kitten, don’t overthink it. Just, tell Draco what you told me. We can discuss the rest of it later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco frowned as he listened to the story “It’s a lot of small pieces” he finally said “And suspicious as fuck, but nothing certain yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed” Hermione replied “I think I have to wait to talk to Harry. Then maybe pieces will start to fit together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This may be slow going” Theo warned her “If there IS anything, it has been going on for a while and you are just catching up. You have to be prepared for it to be halting progress at best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that will be familiar” Hermione sighed “Like the damn Horcruxes all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you know, one more time” Draco urged “Then we’ll put it aside for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked until Hermione’s stomach growled rebelliously. Theo laughed and jumped up to find something for dinner.  He wanted to bring it back to the couch but Draco rolled his eyes “We are not eating at the couch Theo” he said in exasperation “Let’s sit at the table like civilized wizards.” Theo rolled his eyes dramatically at Hermione and she giggled at the pair of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat in the same place she had the other night and was surprised when they both pulled their chairs up close to her. Conversation flowed between them and every now and then Draco would tuck a curl behind her ear or Theo would run his hands lightly up and down her arm. It gave her chills every time and her imagination went a little wild at the possibilities with these two handsome wizards. A very explicit and specific idea had just flitted across her mind when her brain suddenly stuttered to a halt and her cheeks flushed red. She jumped up and nearly ran to the bathroom, leaning her head against the mirror as she breathed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” There was a tap at the door and Draco cracked it open just slightly “Alright to come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure, ok.” Hermione answered distractedly as the blond opened the door all the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, do you feel alright?” He looked at her with such concern that her heart felt like it was cracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, yes, I mean I’m fine.” she answered vaguely. “I just”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Started to overthink things?” she jumped a little at Theo’s voice as he appeared behind Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe” she answered weakly “I mean, you two are just so... adorable and settled and it’s not like there are a lot of triads hanging out and going on dates and I don’t need to make things any more complicated for ANY of us.” She realized she was babbling and trailed off, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo picked her up lightly and set her down on the counter before hoisting himself up next to her, Draco stayed leaning against the doorway and watched them both with carefully blank eyes. “Triads aren’t taboo” Theo reminded her “They aren’t common but no one would blink an eye at seeing the three of us out. Well” he amended “They will go a little nuts but that will have everything to do with you being famous and the Golden Girl and us being rich as fuck reformed Death Eaters.” He shrugged when she wrinkled her nose at him “It’s true and you can’t deny it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned against him and held out her hand to Draco. He stepped into the space between her legs, running a hand up and down her jaw. He seemed so calm but Hermione could see that he was clutching Theo’s hand just a little too tightly. They stayed like that for a long minute and then Theo smiled at her “Let’s just take things slow” he suggested “What are you doing Friday? Would you like to go out to dinner with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes flickered between the two of them and Draco smiled encouragingly. “I’d love that” she said sincerely, leaning up to kiss each of them in turn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’mGoingOnADateWithTheoAndMalfoyOnFriday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pre-lemons? Discussion of lemons? Nothing yet but the promise of some to come</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next night, Hermione picked up some Thai on the way home from the Ministry. She knew that it was Harry’s favorite but ever since Ginny’s pregnancy the redhead got a little pale with the smell of anything spicy. She had set everything out when she heard Harry calling to her from the floo. “In here” she yelled and was soon engulfed in a hug from her oldest friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulled back and looked her over critically “You ok?” he asked sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I am 100% intact” she said with a huff of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because something isn’t right” Harry insisted and Hermione shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were settled with plates, Hermione poked at some noodles and looked up at her friend “So, uh, do you want to hear the confirmed personal news that will probably freak you out a little bit or the completely unconfirmed conspiracy theories that a mix of personal and professional.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes went wide and he swallowed the bite he was chewing. “Uh, confirmed?” he said with a frown and Hermione bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’mGoingOnADateWithTheoAndMalfoyOnFriday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Harry said slowly “You’ll have to say that one more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione huffed “I’m going on a date on Friday.” she paused and fidgeted with a curl. “With Theo and Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two dates in one night? Mia that is positively Lavender Brown of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and seriously contemplated chucking a spring roll at him. “Not two dates” she clarified “One date, with both of them.” Harry still looked completely bewildered and Hermione groaned “They are together” she said clearly “Dating, for a while now” Harry nodded “And they asked me to go on a date...with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, a threesome?” Harry asked thickly and Hermione made a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Triad” she clarified “And only that if it worked out between all of us. It’s just a first date after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’d, I mean you might.” Hermione could see his brain starting to short circuit and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a first date” she said softly “But, there is a spark, I like them. Both of them.” She furrowed her brow as she searched for words. “It’s not like it is in the Muggle world. It wouldn’t be so out of place for the three of us to be...together. It’s not sordid or anything like that. And besides” she went on “You like them, you said yourself they were your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re happy I’m happy” Harry said staunchly “It might take me a minute to catch up but you know I’m here for you Mia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him “Thank you Harry” she said sincerely “I’m, not going to talk about it to anyone else until there is something to it. But, I wanted you to know because the two of them, well, Theo especially, figure in to what I’m going to tell you next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath and began to unravel the things she had learned so far, about the DOM and Theo’s mother and the Hogwarts contracts. About Becky’s abrupt arrival and every other small thread she had picked up. </span>
  <span>Harry looked grim and muttered about how he never liked the DOM ever since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that he didn’t trust those guys any farther then he could throw them. He agreed with Hermione that technically there was nothing there yet and that the best they could do was watch and wait and be careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’d finished the Thai and exhausted every possible angle to the bits and pieces they had, Harry lay his head back on the sofa and sighed “I don’t like it” he said softly “I don’t like you possibly being in danger and not being able to do a damn thing about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione lay her head on his shoulder “I know” she told him “It’s what brothers are for after all.” Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head “Just, promise me you’ll be careful. With all of it.” He gestured vaguely, still clearly processing the Draco/Theo part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Constant Vigilance!” Hermione barked with mock severity and Harry rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep me posted” it was a command not a request and Hermione nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course” she told him “Kiss Ginny and James for me. I’ll see you Sunday.” Harry nodded and left through the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friday came around sooner then she had expected and she found herself facing her closet with no idea what to wear. She kept nervously glancing at the clock, Draco and Theo would be here in an hour to pick her up and everything in her closet looked WRONG. Her floo chimed and she felt a flutter of panic, running into the other room she gasped “Pansy! Daphne! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair raised an eyebrow at each other before turning twin smirks on her. “A little bird told us that you have a date tonight” Pansy said, stalking towards Hermione and gesturing for her to turn in a circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the little bird suggested that you might be a bit nervous and like some help.” Daphne said kindly as she hugged Hermione and guided her back into her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit” Pansy commanded and vanished into Hermione’s closet. She began pulling out bits and pieces and tossing them on the bed. “No, no, no, ah, ok, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne shook her head at her girlfriend and sat Hermione down. “What did you want to do with your hair?” she asked, reaching forward, befor pulling her hand back. “Is it alright if I touch your curls?” she asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for asking. You just won’t be able to run your fingers through them ok?” Daphne nodded and gently touched Hermione’s hair. “Uh, I hadn’t really thought yet about style.” Hermione continued “I just want to leave my hair natural. No straightening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne nodded. They’ll love that.” She said sincerely “Your curls look amazing by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks, new product I think its a keeper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy” Daphne called “What color are you going with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue” came a reply from deep in the closet and Daphne gave a “hm” before rummaging in her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out a long length of thick ribbon. “What about this?” she asked “Keep it back off your face just a little, tease them with your neck exposed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed nervously “I don’t know how erotic a neck can be, but sure, ok. It would be nice to have it back off my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Hermione” Pansy said, emerging with an armful of clothes “Tell me you aren’t dismissing the power of just a hint of skin. Have you ever watched a guy roll up their sleeves just a little? Or seen them loosen their tie?” Hermione swallowed hard and Pansy smirked “See” she said triumphantly “They’ll be thinking about kissing down your neck all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a first date” Hermione said weakly as she took the ribbon from Daphne. “I don’t even know if it is going to work out or go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Pansy exchanged a look and Pansy sat down on her other side. They were quiet as Hermione gathered her curls high and secured them with a tie before looping the ribbon around her head “Do you know how long Draco has cared about you?” Hermione nodded but didn’t trust herself to say a word “And Theo” Pansy blew a bit of hair out of her face. “Theo makes up his mind fast. And, he’s made up his mind about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let her hand fall into her hands “Hey, it’s ok” Daphne reassured her “It still is just a first date, but its ok if you are feeling things. Or if you want them to feel things. Pansy was just saying that they are right there too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s voice was muffled by her hands “How crazy would it really be for the three of us to date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy laughed “You are asking the bisexual couple? We aren’t exactly paragons of Pureblood virtues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne cut her off “It would be fine.” she said sincerely “It might startle people at first but it wouldn’t be..oh..I don’t know...sleazy or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that would just be the people who don’t matter.” Pansy said in a clipped voice “The people who really care about you will not give a damn. And if they do” she gave a dark look “Then they aren’t your real friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione heard a hidden bit of pain behind Pansy’s words and squeezed her hand gently “I think you two are absolutely made for each other” she said sincerely “We all do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said” Pansy sighed “The ones who matter won’t care as long as you are happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right” Daphne said “That is a lot of feelings for two Slytherins. Let’s get you ready for your date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final adjustment, Hermione was declared ready and Pansy and Daphne kissed her goodbye. Hermione sat and tried to read a book, but soon gave up and just watched the clock tick by until Theo and Draco were supposed to arrive. As it chimed the hour, the floo came to life and she heard Theo’s laughing voice calling for her as they came through. “Hermione. Are you…” his voice trailed off and he stopped abruptly, so that Draco ran into him as he came through the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, what the hell” he said, before catching sight of Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn” Theo said, almost stalking towards her “You look amazing.” Hermione blushed and Theo took her hand and gave her a little twirl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do look amazing” Draco said sincerely “We are a lucky pair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right we are” Theo announced “And let’s go show this pretty witch off to everyone at Blaise’s place!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the restaurant, Blaise met them with a mischievous twinkle in his eye “Hello you three” he said pointedly “I have a booth in the back for you. And I don’t allow press so just relax and enjoy yourself.” Hermione smiled gratefully as she followed him through the tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the booth, she hesitated slightly. Draco took her elbow “Would you be more comfortable in the middle or on an end?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together, even years after the war she still liked having an escape route, and she didn’t want to insert herself between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would both love to sit next to you” Theo said in a low voice “but more important is that you are comfortable.”  She smiled and slid into the middle of the bench, patting each side of her for them to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was laughing so hard she was crying, Theo was sharing a story about the antics they got up to as children and she could just picture the blond and brunette as mischievous kids tearing up Malfoy Manor. Draco laughed as he slid down the bench. “Excuse me for just a moment.” he said, “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get lost.” Theo said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always find my way back to you” Draco responded with a smile. It had a ring of familiarity to it, Hermione could tell it was a ritual between the two of them and her heart melted slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco had vanished in the crowd, Theo turned to Hermione and took her hands in his. “Hermione’ he said seriously “I have something to ask you that would horrify Draco but I think is important.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-ok” she stammered, heart pounding nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it is too forward of me to say that this is going well and we want to do it again?” Hermione nodded in agreement and he smiled “We are going to go at your pace, in everything. And that is 100% fine with both of us. If all you want to do is go out to dinner, maybe give us a goodnight kiss for weeks...months...we wouldn’t give it a second thought.” Hermione wrinkled her forehead slightly, trying to figure out where this was going. “But what I wanted to ask you was if you felt comfortable with Draco and I continuing our relationship...where it currently is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked puzzled for a moment and then comprehension dawned and she blushed slightly. “Oh” she said “Oh.” she licked her lips and swallowed “No, of course, that’s fine. You should of course do...uh...whatever you do. I mean, as long as its not with other people. I mean of course it isn’t. I just, wouldn’t want to have to deal with that but I would never want to stop you from doing..being..” she trailed off and Theo laughed and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are adorable when you are flustered” he told her and she rolled her eyes “I wanted to ask, not because I was hoping to make you uncomfortable, but because I wanted to take your feelings into account.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took a sip of her drink and collected her thoughts. “You should absolutely not worry about any of that.” she told him, with more confidence. “It may take me a while to, ah, catch up to you two and I don’t want you to have to change things for me.” Theo nodded and waited, letting her piece together what she wanted to say. “You two have something special and I’m sure that...physical affectation is a big part of that.” Theo’s mouth twisted into a smile but he didn’t interrupt. “I would hate it if I came in and changed things. I don’t want that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well kitten” Theo said with a wink “You will change things, but only for the better. And I appreciate having your approval and being able to talk about it openly with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, feel FREE to talk about any of that openly with me” Hermione joked “I mean, I’ve definitely already been picturing you two so…” she trailed off and Theo laughed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” he said, his voice dark with promise “If as part of your ‘catching up’ as you put it you want to make any first hand observations, that can be arranged.” Hermione shivered and heat pooled in her abdomen. “Or,” he added, running his hand up her arm “If you’d rather a second hand account I can always tell you in great detail what we get up to.” Hermione’s mouth fell open then, and she gave a breathy little moan. Theo leaned over and kissed the exposed bit of her neck (point for Pansy- she thought) “In all seriousness though, we are content to be with you however you want at whatever pace you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his cheek bone “I appreciate that” she said sincerely. She saw Draco coming back and scooted to the edge of the bench. “Now, if you’ll excuse me it’s my turn to be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get lost” Theo said, and Draco squeezed her elbow as she went passed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you two to come back to?” she answered with a smile “I’ll always find my way back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Things Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies! This week's update is a double. This chapter is plot with just hints of lemons, nothing too explicit. It is next chapter (7) that is just complete and utter smut. If that isn't your thing you can skip it and not lose any of the story. If that is your thing...read on. I don't write smut that often and that chapter only happened with the gentle coaxing of WordsmithMusings. So thank her if you like it, but blame me if you don't ;) Once again, this chapter is relatively tame and has the plot and the next chapter is shameless and contains no plot so can be read or skipped at your preference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo was right, all three of them did want to go out again...and again...and again. Hermione was amazed how quickly the three of them fell into a routine together and how comfortable it felt. They tried to go out at least once a week and usually two or more nights found them cooking dinner and having a night in. She was glad she had that to look forward to because work was slow, and their investigation was going even slower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was doing some discreet looking around at Hogwarts and Theo was continuing to explore anything that he could find in his comings and goings as a potion developer. It was just, a waiting game, a gathering and piecing together but nothing much to show for it. It continued to remind Hermione of the hunt for the Horcruxes, which made her stomach hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, she focused instead on getting to know Theo and Draco and what this could be like. They had both insisted that they take her out separately. “We’ve been friends since we were BABIES” Theo had reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And dating a year and a half” Draco added “You deserve a chance to get to know us separately as well as together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they’d each taken her out, and she smiled thinking about how exactly like </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> each of the dates had been. Draco had picked a quiet restaurant, where they could talk without straining to hear each other, then he’d showed her his favorite old bookstores in obscure areas of London. At the end of the night he’d taken her back to her flat and kissed, gripping her hip and pulling her in close. Letting her decide how deep the kiss went and then gentle taking charge and kissing her again and again until she was dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo had taken her bowling. He had her laughing from the moment he picked her up because she hadn’t even realized that wizards HAD bowling. He stayed close to her all night, slipping his arm around her waist when they waited for the pins to reset and tucking back curls that came loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they left he had smiled at her mischievously and pulled her into the alley next to the bowling alley. He kissed her, over and over, peppering her face and neck with kisses in between slow, deep explorations of her mouth. “I couldn’t wait” he confessed and she kissed him back as she bit back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there had been the times it was the three of them. After they’d gotten caught in the rain (“Really Draco what is the point in apparating now...we are already soaked we might as well enjoy it” Hermione pointed out). They’d stumbled into her flat and she’d thrown a towel at them before heading back to her room. She wanted to get her curls dealt with after the unexpected rinse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d come back into the living room and nearly ran into the wall. Draco was cupping Theo’s cheek, kissing him almost frantically. Theo’s shirt was dangling from his fingers, still dripping wet, while he pulled Draco down onto him and pressed them both into the cushions. They’d heard her gasp and Draco had pulled back sharply, but Theo just winked at her “Enjoying the show kitten? Or do you want to join in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Hermione” Harry asked, and she snapped back, realizing her mind had drifted far...far...away.  “Molly was asking if we could come to dinner this Sunday and I told her we had plans with you and she said to bring you.” Hermione looked startled, after she and Ron had fizzled she had slowly fell away from Sunday dinner. She didn’t have anything against the Weasley family, it just didn’t feel as right for her to intrude any more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, that would be fun” she said brightly. “I haven’t talked to Molly in ages.” Which is how she found herself sandwiched in between Harry and Fred and laughing as George related the latest mishaps in their experimenting. She was silently grateful that Ron and Lavender weren’t able to make it this week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Hermione dear” Molly asked, wiping away tears of laughter “You’ve been so busy with your job and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just her job” Ginny said with a wicked grin, despite a glare from Hermione and a sharp pinch from her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Molly asked “What else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s seeing someone” George piped up “Well, SOMEONES” he added and winked at Hermione “I know for a fact since I saw them arm in arm in Diagon the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s nice dear” Molly said, seeming to miss George’s emphasis on the plural. “Do I know them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took a breath, it wasn’t that she was ashamed...far from it...it was just so much damn trouble sometimes to talk through anything with them. “Yes,” she said brightly “I”ve been dating Draco and THeo for about a month now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are really happy” Ginny cut in “And so adorable together it makes me almost sick. You should see the way the three of them dote on James.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco..and Theo?” Molly said faintly and Hermione could see her processing “Well, that’s a bit unusual dear. Are you sure it's wise? A witch in your position after all needs to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry cringed and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the older witch “WHat position do you mean Molly” she said icily “Unmarried or Muggleborn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Molly said soothingly “I just mean that it is something to take into consideration. Their past you know and also triads aren’t as common as they once were and some may talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them talk” Ginny announced “Hermione gave up her entire childhood to save our asses. If she wants a harem I’d support it.” Molly looked shocked but George and Fred just cheered and volunteered to join the Granger Harem if it ever formed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GINEVRA” Molly scolded but Ginny just tossed her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly looked pleadingly at Harry who laughed. “Don’t ask me to go threaten them” he said with a snort “Hermione is way scarier then I will ever be.” At that Molly just threw up her hands and asked who wanted dessert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she left the Burrow a few hours later, Hermione reflected that it had actually gone better then she might have hoped. All of their friends had known for a while.  Only Ron hadn’t been told because his track record with news about Hermione’s dating life, or the former Slytherins, was not the greatest. They’d also kept it low key and so far, the papers hadn’t reported anything, although they knew that was just a matter of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione hugged Blaise “The places looks amazing!” she said sincerely and he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too bad huh?” he asked and eyed Theo and Draco, who were standing on either side of her. “And how are YOU three doing?” he asked silkily, eyes glittering with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s face flushed and Draco rolled his eyes “Just fine, thank you” he retorted and Blaise chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been what. A month plus since you brought her to dinner at the restaurant? How long are you going to keep it under wraps?” He poked Draco’s arm and the blond flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t deliberately hiding it.” Theo cut in, “But Granger and Malfoy are allergic to the spotlight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that will cause quite a stir” Blaise finished knowingly before turning to speak to one of his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although” Theo purred in her ear “With how stunning you look in that dress I’m going to find it hard to keep my hands to myself and Draco has barely taken his eyes off you.” Draco gave the ghost of a smile and shrugged in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise turned back to the them, but his face abruptly fell. “OH no” he groaned “What are they doing here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio turned to see Lavender swanning in to the club, clutching Ron’s arm. They pulled up short and posed for the press before moving off into the crowd. “Exclusivity and press are like Lavender’s catnip” Hermione said with a shrug, before turning back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night wore one, the volume in the club rose and Hermione started to feel flushed with so many bodies around her. She had just started to look for Theo and Draco, to see if they were ready to go too, when Ron’s amplified voice boomed out over the crowd. “Everyone! Everyone! Can I have your attention.” Hermione groaned and turned to find Ron up on the bar, a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Not very often that we get so many friends all in one place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced around. “You mean press” she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have had the honor for the last year of calling one witch my main squeeze, my one and only, my girlfriend. She is truly the most amazing and beautiful witch I have ever dated.” Hermione flinched; she was pretty much the only other witch Ron had dated so the words stung. “She understands me, she cares about me. All of the mistakes of my past led me to her.” Hermione’s jaw clenched as she saw a few people glance her way. Jumping off the bar, Ron strode to Lavender and dropped to one knee. “Lav-Lav. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Won-won!” she gushed, throwing herself at him “Of course I will. Oh this is so unexpected.” Hermione rolled her eyes; she couldn’t imagine Lavender hadn’t stage managed every detail whether Ron knew it or not. An oversized diamond was slipped on her finger and people crowded around to offer their congratulations. Hermione put on her practiced “public smile” feeling lucky she was back in the crowd and wouldn’t be expected to go greet the happy couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a light touch at her elbow and looked up into Draco’s concerned gaze. On her other side Theo snorted “Tasteless, as expected.” He gave her hand a surreptitious squeeze “I say it’s about time we got out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could make it to the door, Rita Skeeter had detached herself from the group around Ron and Lavender and pounced. “Hermione, how does it feel to see your old love engaged?” she purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and spoke through gritted teeth “I’m so happy for them.” she said “They are perfect together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” Rita agreed, inspecting her fingernails. “She wants the things one expects from a witch. Love, family, the like. While he certainly would have benefitted from the stronger magic a marriage contract with you would have shared with him, I’m sure she’s more...willing” Rita said suggestively. “She’s not as...independent minded as you are, is she dear. Now” she added “How is your dating life? Harry and Ron are happily settled. What is in your future besides work and cats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco leaned slightly towards her and whispered “Are you truly ok with everyone knowing?” She nodded slightly and he put two fingers along her jaw, turning her head up so he could catch her lips in a long slow kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her dazed expression. Theo tugged her slightly towards him and when she turned, he traced the shape of her nose with his before settling a chaste kiss on her. “If you’ll excuse us” Draco said in a haughty voice “We need to see our Hermione home now.” Arms looped through hers as they steered her to the door. They could just see Lavender’s stunned expression before they were out in the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. LEMONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Between the A/N last chapter and the title on this one...don't say I didn't warn you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well" Theo announced, shrugging out of his jacket "that was something" Draco snorted and rolled up his sleeves, a sight that always made Hermione a little weak at the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, silver eyes darkening slightly as he looked her over. "It seems to me there are only two logical options."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and kissing his neck. "Oh I agree completely" Theo said with a somewhat predatory grin "either we make fun of them mercilessly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or help you forget he ever existed" Draco finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s mind went into overdrive. "Both?" She joked, although it sounded a little too breathy to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both is good" they agreed, stepping closer to her. There was a long pause and then Theo’s mouth curved into a smirk. “Hm, I’ve changed my mind.” Hermione’s eyes widened, thinking he was rejecting her. Draco pulled her flush against his chest as Theo stepped even closer. He leaned in and kissed her forehead “I don’t want to think about that red headed menace any more.” Draco chuckled and the sound vibrated through Hermione as Theo kissed down her throat. His hand reached past her to run a thumb along the blond man’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well” Draco said, as if deep in thought. “I guess that means moving directly to making you forget he ever existed.” Hermione gave a little whimper, earning a laugh from the men holding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed” Theo agreed, stepping back to assess her as his eyes darkened. “But how?” He left the question hanging in the air and Hermione found she couldn’t look away from his face, breathless for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could take turns.” Draco said, spinning her in his arms and crowding her against the wall. She arched into him as he pulled her into a kiss. She could feel his hard length through their clothes and gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm” Theo agreed. He stepped beside Draco, tugging Herminoe just slightly until she pivoted and her back was against his chest. His cock rubbed against her ass and she let out a high, breathy whimper. It might have embarrassed her if she was still capable of rational thought. “Or we could share” Theo whispered directly into her ear, making goosebumps erupt over her skin. “She looks so good sucking your cock Dragon. The thought of being able to watch you come apart while buried inside her.” He trailed his fingers across her hips and along the line of her knickers, giving a low laugh when he felt the wetness that had seeped through the fabric. “Why kitten” he admonished “You’re drenched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hands pushed up her dress and his fingers joined Theo’s. “Breathe” he told her and she took a shuddering breath, smiling at Draco who winked at her. She braced herself against his shoulders as she writhed against the two of them. “Clearly, either would suit her” he said almost carelessly to Theo, withdrawing his touch. She gave a little cry at the loss of the friction and Draco gently leaned past her to catch Theo’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wriggled out from between them and let the wall hold her up as she watched the two of them. Theo’s hand gripped Draco’s neck and his tongue slipped inside the other man’s mouth. Cautiously, Hermione let her hand drift down, stroking along the erections that strained the cloth of the trousers. Theo hissed and Draco shuddered, reaching blindly for Hermione and pulling her in close to them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo fell back first, gasping a little “if you don’t stop I’m going to come in my pants like a 5th year, or take one of you against the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tilted her head as if considering and Draco laughed, smoothing Theo’s hair back before scooping up Hermione. “Hey!” she shrieked “You’ll hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you?” Draco scoffed “Not likely.” He carried her to the bedroom and set her down gently on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo leaned against the door, eyeing the two of them. “She’s wearing too much” he declared and nodded at Draco. Almost reverently, Draco shimmied the dress up and over her head. She blushed, as she always did when she was exposed. Behind them she felt the bed dip and Theo’s strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her up to nestle against his chest. Her mouth made a little O of surprise when she realized he was naked. He unsnapped the bra with a practiced motion and flicked it off to the side. Running his hands down her hips and up over the swell of her stomach his breath ghosted over her skin. “Glorious” he murmured as he cupped both of her breasts. She wiggled a little, feeling shy all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tentative touch to her ankle and she opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them. Draco was naked now, his hard length drawing her eye before she let her gaze drift up across the lines of his body. He knelt on the bed and kissed the inside of her knee, causing her to giggle slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he beautiful?” Theo whispered “Two years and I still want to pinch myself to see if it's real.” He gave her nipples a tweak and she gasped, letting her head fall back. Her eyes fluttered as Draco kissed up her calf. Without thinking she tried to close her legs when he got to her thighs, but Theo didn’t allow it. Drawing her legs apart he anchored her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco paused just a moment, leaning in to kiss her gently before he lowered himself back down. His mouth went higher and her heart pounded in anticipation. His tongue darted out swirling her clit and she cried out, arching against Theo. “Merlin. I love you like this” Theo murmured into her hair. “Always so neat, so in control. Who would know that behind closed doors you were begging for it. For us to take you.” The words seemed to drip into her ear and each one sent a shock of heat straight to her core. Draco groaned and pulled her closer to him. “How is she Dragon” Theo asked, letting his hands wander up Hermione’s sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good” Draco moaned, resting his forehead against her thigh for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she is such a good girl for us.” Theo said, watching her breath quicken. “At least you want to be, don’t you kitten.” Hermione bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes tight in shame. “Open your eyes” Theo said and she snapped them open to look up at him. “Never be embarrassed by what you want’ he told her firmly. “Trust us to decide for ourselves if it is something we can do.” She nodded slowly and a grin stole across his face. “Good girl” he purred and she exhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s hand reached past Hermione and caressed Draco. “Stop now” he commanded and both of them protested. “Oh no kitten” Theo admonished. “You are going to come all over his cock.” Hermione nodded frantically and they shifted until she was nestled into Theo with Draco’s hard length at her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok?” Draco asked, searching her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” she answered with a smile, arching her hips and causing them both to groan at the contact. He slid into her easily and his head fell back as he found a rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of her.” Theo told him “Just worry about you.” Draco nodded and continued thrusting, his eyes half closed. Theo’s hands drifted back down. One slightly ringing Draco’s plunging cock, causing the blond to stutter momentarily while the other circled Hermione’s clit. “Beautiful” he breathed in her ear “Watching the two of you. The two people I care most about in the world getting such pleasure.” He kissed her ear as her breath came in gasps. “And all I can think about it how we have so much left to try. I can see you on your hands and knees, sucking Draco off while I pound into you from behind. Tying you down, making you watch, while Draco and I have each other.” Hermione’s breath was coming faster now and she rolled her hips frantically into the pressure of Theo’s fingers. “I can tell by his face that he’s close” He told her “Come with him.” He increased his speed and Hermione’s orgasm crashed over her. She tried to thrash but Theo’s arms held her tight as Draco slid deeply into her until he stilled and his eyes fluttered shut while his mouth dropped open slightly. Dimly, Hermione felt Theo shift behind her and reached a hand back, not wanting to leave him out. He laughed and grabbed her wrist, “Between the visual of you two and the way you were writhing against me, your work here is done.” He reached for his wand, vanishing the mess he’d left behind before cleaning her and Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snuggled down into the bed, pulling Draco down on one side and wriggling back into Theo with a contented sigh. “Did it work?” Draco asked, giving her a chaste kiss “Did we help you forget about Ron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron who?” she asked with a sleepy grin, before extinguishing the lights.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*HUGS* I'm so glad you all like it so far! Here is a short chapter but jammed with some plot. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione blinked awake and tried to turn, but found she was sandwiched so thoroughly between Draco and Theo that movement was nearly impossible. She found she didn’t mind, oh sure, she knew her bladder or her back would protest soon enough but for that moment she felt so secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind drifted back to last night, she had worried that escalating things between the three of them would be awkward or uncomfortable but, to her surprise it had been neither. Sure, there was plenty left to explore, she smirked a little at the thought, but so far….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had LIKED them claiming her in public. Not because of the shocked look on Rita and Lavender’s face (ok maybe partially because of that) but because then it didn’t feel like some shameful secret. The look on Rita’s face had been priceless, especially after all of the nasty things she had insinuated, that Lavender was a better witch because she wanted the “right” things. Suddenly, Hermione sat bolt upright, causing the men on either side of her to groan. What was it that Rita had said? That Ron would have benefitted from the stronger magic a marriage contract with her would have given him. She shook Theo and Draco urgently “What do you know about marriage contracts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo blinked up at her in a daze “I mean, I thought last night was excellent too but I’m not sure we are ready for that yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and smacked him with a pillow as he grabbed her around the waist and tried to snuggle up to her. “Focus Theo” she chided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sat up on the other side and rubbed a hand across his face. “Uh” he said, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and focus “The Ministry has a boilerplate marriage contract that couples can use. I think it is loosely based off of Pureblood bonding rituals. A lot of people just use that one to make it easier. You can also use more traditional bonding and then just register them with the Ministry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s currently my favorite” Hermione announced and Draco grinned while Theo pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Draco asked “I mean, I get intellectual curiosity but isn’t it a little early, and aren’t you a little naked for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and tried to pull the covers up around her but Draco and Theo reached out simultaneously and yanked them back down. She rolled her eyes at them and fidgeted with the strands of hair falling in her face. “It was just something that Rita said last night” she told them “She said that Ron would have benefitted from the stronger magic he would have gotten with a marriage contract with me. I didn’t really register it at the time, but what does that even mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it is related to what the DOM was doing? Or Hogwarts?” Theo asked and Hermione shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, but it seems a little too similar don’t you think? Witches' power being contracted away from them?” She frowned and picked at the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree” Draco said, getting out of bed, “That should be an easy one to look into I imagine. Did Potter and Weasley use a marriage contract?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned “No, I don’t think so” she said slowly “I think they had a binding from the Weasley tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well” Theo added “Marriages are public record, aren’t they? So we should be able to go down to the Ministry and pull any old contract and look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but it is Sunday Theo” Hermione reminded him “The record’s office isn’t open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee” He deadpanned “If only we knew someone who worked at the Ministry and could get in there even on a Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione flushed then stuck her tongue out him but he just laughed as he sauntered towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower” he said over his shoulder “Plenty of room if anyone wants to join.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After a shower, and breakfast, and getting ready, and some more distractions, Hermione, Theo and Draco floo-d into the quiet Ministry. The weekend guard nodded at Hermione, it wasn’t uncommon for her to be in on a Sunday, and she led the boys to the lift and pushed the button for the Department of Records. She hesitated at the door “I have to use my wand for access and it is going to register that I was here.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s ok” Theo said slowly “We’ll pull someone you know. Someone that you reasonably could have an interest in. Maybe” he paused, wracking his brain for an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone from Hogwarts?” Draco suggested “If it is someone just sort of...random...then it shouldn’t raise any alarm bells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and pressed her wand to the door, it swung open and they went inside. Walking down the rows she let her fingers dance over the scrolls lined up on the shelf until she saw a pair of names she recognized. She plucked it off the shelf and scanned it quickly. “Nothing seems out of place” she said slowly “It seems like just standard language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco read over her shoulder “It’s definitely based off the Pureblood rituals” he said, pointing to a few paragraphs “I remember this and this from witnessing Daphne and Pansy’s.” He kept skimming until his eyes stopped on a dense bit of text “Wait,” he said, taking the scroll from her and looking at it more closely. He frowned before pulling out his wand and duplicating the parchment. Tucking it into his pocket he said “I want to look at this more closely, and I think my mother needs to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In theory, Hermione knew that Draco’s mother was still in England. Saving The Chosen One, not to mention motives of motherly devotion, had helped her case a lot and she had served a quiet house arrest. It was just, Hermione had worked very hard to not think about Malfoy Manor or anyone involved in it. She had felt she’d reached her limits accepting and forgiving her classmates and had allowed herself to sort of...stop there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco noticed her fidgeting and running her fingers absently over her forearm. He glanced at Theo and his eyes were full of pain. They’d talked about that night only twice. The first time had been soon after the war, when Theo was pulling Draco gently back from the brink and trying to help him remember he deserved love. The second was soon after their friendship with Hermione had begun. Theo knew that Draco took complete blame for what had happened, if he’d been quicker to deny who they were, or thought up some excuse to get them away from his Aunt. Draco had even voiced that he should have acted, started throwing curses, although they both knew that would have been a death sentence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa has the loveliest flat just off Diagon Ally” Theo said airily “I’m convinced she conjured more windows but she claims it came like that.” He looped his arm through Hermione’s and started drawing her towards the door, waiting while she locked up behind her and extinguished the lights. “You can really tell that the Manor was not to her taste at all. In fact, it seems to be one of many things that she had forced on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco couldn’t tell if Hermione was really listening, she seemed lost in thought, but he loved Theo so much for what he was trying to do. “You don’t have to come” Draco said abruptly and Theo huffed at being interrupted “Theo and I can go over and then let you know what she says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hermione looked up and her eyes seemed to come back into focus as she looked at Draco. She could see the stiffness of his shoulders and the way his hands were jammed tightly in his pockets. She let go of Theo when they got to the lift and wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist. She leaned against his chest and heard the staccato beats of his heart as he tried to stay calm and appear unaffected. “I think” she murmured “That after two months of dating, and especially now that the press knows about it, it is past time to meet your mother.” She laughed bitterly “After all, Theo and I don’t have any parents to introduce so Narcissa is it.” She glanced up, realizing how harsh that might have sounded “Besides. I’d like to hear what she has to say. If you think there might be a connection.” They walked silently through the Atrium and paused at the bank of floos. “I’m not sure if Sunday dinner is a thing with Purebloods” she said with a half laugh “But I’m free tonight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave a jerky nod and Theo leaned over and kissed Hermione softly. “Why don’t you head home sweetheart” he said “We’ll see if Narcissa is available and I’ll floo you later.” Draco wouldn’t meet her eyes but Hermione agreed and kissed them both before heading home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Narcissa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more this week! Cause I'm the author and I can ;) The plot thickens in this one.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco shut himself in their room as soon as they got home. Theo was used to his moods and set the kettle boil before calling Narcissa. As he suspected, she was delighted to finally be meeting Hermione “properly you know dear” she had amended and told them to come at 7:00 for dinner. When the tea was ready, he carried a mug in to Draco, who was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Theo sipped his own drink and waited. Draco sighed “I wanted her to be able to put the entire war behind her” he said finally “I know she’s forgiven us but I wanted her to be able to completely separate who I was, what happened, with now.” Theo nodded, but didn’t say anything “What if seeing my Mother, what if it is too much?” he said quietly, almost to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo set down his mug and lay down beside Draco, pulling the blonde’s head onto his chest and stroking his hair gently. “She hasn’t run yet” he reminded her “Not when she saw your mark, or my scars, not even when her chosen family questioned her choices. Hell, she was raised to think triads were a sinful abomination and yet here she is making us whole.” He tilted his head back, trying to keep his own feelings about his partners in check. “And your mother” he added “She doesn’t shy away from her mistakes. I think that is something Hermione will be able to appreciate.” He could feel some of the tension leaving Draco’s shoulders “Actually my dragon” he mused “I think they are going to get along famously and it is going to be hell on us.” At that Draco laughed and kissed Theo gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her own flat, Hermione paced around in tight circles. She was nervous on a couple of levels. She had the usual “meeting the parents” level of nerves, coupled with “Hello, I’m the Muggleborn who is with not one but two Purebloods” and then all of the history of the war and the last time she had been in Narcissa’s home.  But, she reasoned, if Draco thought it would really help their research to have Narcissa look things over then she knew it was worth it. So, intellectually she could rationalize it. Also, she acknowledged to herself, she really cared about Draco and he cared about his mother...so she wanted this to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping down in front of her floo she sent a call through to Daphne and Pansy, when the two women answered, she just said simply “I’m meeting Narcissa Malfoy today” They looked at each other, nodded once and then said “We’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s calmness had evaporated by the time 6:00 rolled around. He had dressed for dinner and had begun pacing circles around the living room. Theo watched silently from the couch until Draco finally turned and snapped at him “Well, are you just going to sit there and stare at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Theo asked lazily “I like the view.” Draco gave him a murderous look and was going to begin pacing again when the floo roared to life. Hermione stepped through, brushing off her dress before giving them a hesitant smile. Theo jumped up at once and wrapped her in a hug “You look gorgeous” he said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and then looked nervously at Draco. He hadn’t moved, just his eyes were roving over her “Is it too much? It’s too much” she said worriedly, smoothing her hands down the dress and nervously fluffing her hair. “I told Pansy that I wasn’t built like her and Daphne, that this wouldn’t work with my...shape but they insisted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco crossed the room towards her and brushed a stray curl off her face. He let his hand float down her arm and across the swell of her hip until he cupped her ass and pulled her in towards him. “You are stunning” he breathed and tilted her head up for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one problem really” Theo mused and Hermione turned to him with a questioning glance “How are we going to keep our hands off you during dinner?” She laughed and the tension went out of the room. Draco tucked her arm through his and she reached out her other hand for Theo. Together, they went through the floo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was waiting to greet them when they came through the other side. She kissed both boys affectionately and then turned to Hermione. There was a long beat of silence as the two women looked at each other. “Ms. Granger” Narcissa said “I’m very grateful that you agreed to come to dinner tonight.” Hermione’s eyes flickered to Draco and Theo but Narcissa continued “I wish that the first time you were in my home I had been able to greet and entertain you like this.” She paused, like she was searching for the right words “I will follow your lead on all of this” she finally said “If you want to discuss anything, ask any questions then I will do so. If you’d rather table that discussion for another time...or ignore it entirely that is also within your right.” She seemed completely calm and at ease but Hermione could see that her hands were clenched. It was one of Draco’s tells and it made her feel much better to know Narcissa wasn’t completely unaffected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stepped forward and extended a hand to Narcissa. “Mrs. Malfoy” she said warmly “Draco talks of you with such affection I am glad to finally get the chance to meet you.” Narcissa took her hand and pressed it with both of hers “I appreciate your candor and willingness to talk. Honestly, I think the time will come but it’s not tonight.” She leaned in closer to the older witch “Although, what I’m really anxious to discuss is what Draco was like as a child, pictures wouldn’t go amiss either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind them Theo laughed and kissed Draco on the cheek “Told you those two would be trouble together” he crowed. “Lead on ladies, I feel like this is going to be an extremely interesting evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, which Draco had spent half of glowering as his mother recounted his childhood antics, they settled in the living room. Narcissa gave her son and Theo a sharp look “As lovely as it is to finally meet your partner” she said “I didn’t get the feeling that this call was entirely social.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood and went to retrieve the parchment from his robes. He handed it to his mother whose eyebrows flew up “No” Draco said quickly, realizing what it might look like “We are not entering into a marriage contract right now.” Theo snorted while Hermione covered her eyes. “This is the boilerplate marriage contract that is used at the Ministry” Draco went on “I just want you to look at this section here and help me decipher it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet as Narcissa’s eyes flickered rapidly over the page. Her lips slowly pressed together until they were in a tight line and Hermione could almost feel the tension in the room rising. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as a vase on the mantle exploded, raining flower petals across the carpet. Hermione, Draco and Theo had all instantly drawn their wands, someone had also shrieked but they weren’t really sure who. Narcissa shook her head slightly and looked up “My apologies” she said with a slightly shaky voice “I don’t think I’ve had a bout of accidental magic since my 20s.” The trio put their wands away and settled back down, Hermione automatically put her hand on Draco’s arm and ran her fingers along it soothingly while Theo held her other hand with both of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa rose and began to pace around the room. “Family habit” Theo murmured in Hermione’s ear and she smothered a laugh. “Draco” his mother said finally “How much do you remember about the family bonding rituals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked puzzled “Not much” he admitted “I learned about it when I was learning about the Malfoy lineage but since no one has been married in my lifetime using that tradition I’ve never seen it in practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded and continued to walk back and forth across the room. “In the Malfoy tradition, in most Pureblood traditions truly, the marriage bond is about balance. It is about taking two halves and making them a stronger, better whole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me” Hermione broke in “Aren’t, or at least weren’t, arranged marriages common?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded “And I’m sure to the outside it looked like it was merely a power play, intermarrying families to bolster political, social or economic standing. But there is actually a much deeper set of calculations that go into it. Each match looks to pair not only families to benefit each other but also witches and wizards that will complement and enhance each other’s potential.” She paused and looked at Draco with a sad smile “Unfortunately that does not always guarantee a love match, but it does guarantee that they become equals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Theo were quiet, but Hermione broke in again “Draco had said that it was common knowledge that witches have more raw power then wizards. Does this equaling mean draining the witch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that he remembered that lesson” Narcissa said with a smile “Too many wizards nowadays severely underestimate witches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smirked and planted a kiss on Hermione’s head “Anyone who meets this witch would be a fool to underestimate her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite so” Narcissa agreed, and Hermione felt oddly pleased at the older witch’s tone of admiration. “Now, to answer your question Hermione. The bonding is constructed to strengthen both sides. It is like water running into a rocky pool, it fills in the cracks first before the water level rises until the pool is smooth and even. So, the strengths run both directions to help fill in each person’s weaker spots first before evening out. The marriage bond allows this flow of magic between the two, or three” she amended with a small smile. “Did you know” she went on “That Pureblood families are patrilineal in deference to a witch’s stronger magic?” Hermione’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “Yes, it was supposed to free witches up to focus on the cultivation of their magic if the daily concerns of the family and estates were run by the wizard. Unfortunately, that has twisted over the years and now more and more families have fallen in with”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misogynistic patriarchal bullshit?” Hermione supplied and Theo laughed while Draco shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that” Narcissa agreed. She sat elegantly down on the edge of the couch and held out the parchment that Draco had given her. “This” she said with disgust “Is a twisted version of the Pureblood ritual. Quite frankly it bastardizes it completely and undermines its original intent. Rather than open up a channel to strengthen between the partners it exclusively uses the witch’s power to bolster the wizards. I can only imagine that whoever created this was given access to the Pureblood rituals without understanding it. They probably took it as a sign that men were supposed to have power equal or greater to women and designed a simpler version to do just that.” She calmly torched the parchment and watched the ash settle on the carpet. “So now” she said, turning to the trio “I need you to start at the beginning and tell me what is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they did. Over the course of the next couple of hours they unfolded all of their findings and theories to Narcissa. When Hermione haltingly related her spell creation, one well-manicured eyebrow went up and Narcissa gave a small hmm of interest but motioned for them to continue. When they finally finished, she leaned back slightly and looked at the ceiling “So, to summarize what you are saying. You think that the DOM is targeting Hermione to try and draw her powers out for whatever they have going on down there and this has potentially happened before. On a wider scale there has also been a concerted effort to draw on witches’ power without their knowledge through marriage rites and potentially employment contracts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Theo said with a huff of laughter “Now, how can we fix it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa squeezed Theo’s hand “Immediate problem first, we need to make sure that Hermione is too strong to be messed with. While we are doing that the research continues. We have to figure out what is going on and if it proves to be what you’ve theorized.” she trailed off and gave them a hard smile “Then we’ll just have to remind the rest of the wizarding world why witches are not to be messed with.” She turned and looked at Hermione “My dear” she said “How is your occlumency?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose “Not the best” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded and called quietly for her house elf, after a whispered conference the elf bowed and vanished, reappearing soon after with a small box. “Draco” she said warmly “You might recognize this.”  She took out a slim chain with an amulet dangling from it and held it out to Hermione. “I had this made for Draco when he was a boy” she explained “Children see and hear so much more than we think and their minds are open books. I knew, that it would be too dangerous for him to be unguarded around the people his father brought into our home.” She smiled sadly and impulsively Draco kissed her cheek. “He only needed it for a while, which his father saw as a credit to how strong his magic was. But” she sighed “I saw it as us failing our child. That he couldn’t just be a little boy, he had to become impenetrable right away.” She handed the box to Hermione who took out the necklace and slipped it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Theo asked gently and she nodded, she could feel him probing at the corners of her mind, but it was like there was a locked door anywhere he tried to get in. “Good” he said simply and sat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at Draco but he shook his head. “No sweetheart” he said in a half whisper “I swore to never use it again unless it was a matter of life or death.” She squeezed his hand in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione suddenly felt weary. Not just sleepy but like a weight was pressing down on her from every side. She sagged into Theo as he and Draco were chatting with Narcissa. “C’mon kitten” he said in her ear “Let’s get you home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> All she could do was nod, when she tried to say goodbye to Narcissa the older witch waved it off. “I’d like to talk with you again this week dear” the woman said “I’ll send a note.” She patted Hermione’s cheek and then kissed each of her boys before ushering them to the floo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was ready to go to bed as soon as she got home. Wearily she brushed her teeth and wrapped her scarf around her hair. Draco and Theo were hovering near the door whispering to each other. She smiled up at them sleepily as she slid under the covers “Come to bed you two” she said “I need you here.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Amulet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Accidentally posted chapter 9 twice 🤦🏻♀️ thank you kind readers for alerting me! Deleted it so wanted to say here that I'm behind on answering comments but treasure each one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione floated into work on Monday morning. She knew they were no closer to answers, if anything it seemed murkier then before. But, the feeling of security she had with Theo and Draco at her side, Harry poised and ready and now Narcissa made her feel stronger. She only flinched slightly when Becky gave her a bubbly greeting and thrust a cup of steaming liquid into her hand. “The stuff in the breakroom is such swill!” She chirruped “I brought you my special blend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks” Hermione said, inhaling the spicy steam. The amulet under her shirt burned hot and she gave a shriek and spilled half the drink. “Oh Becky I’m so sorry.” She said, pulling out her wand to mop up “I don’t know what happened. Some sudden pain just caught me off guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem” Becky responded, but Hermione glanced up at the slightly flat quality to her voice and her gaze narrowed. Becky seemed to be occulding as hard as she possibly could. Giving an equally nonchalant smile back, Hermione headed to her office. Shutting the door she threw up a complex series of wards before setting the cup down on the table and casting a stasis charm on it and encasing it so no more would spill. She was sure she was being paranoid, but what was the point of having a potions expert for a boyfriend if they couldn’t put your mind at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to get the files out that she needed for the day when she stopped. She hadn’t checked the protections around her files in a bit and with how jittery she was feeling she wanted extra reassurance. Running the sequence with her wand she waited for the corresponding areas to light up with her magical signature. There was a long pause and she frowned, inhaling sharply when her wards turned up as a muddled swirl of magical signatures. Teasing them apart gently she counted at least three different ones. Lips pressed together in a tight line she cast a similar spell over the cup from Becky. Sure enough, one of the signatures matched the one on the cup, but the others were unfamiliar. Reviewing the files as quickly as she could, Hermione determined that nothing was out of place or missing, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t been duplicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut the drawer and leaned against it heavily, all feelings of security having evaporated. Her thoughts were darting everywhere and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up the pretense of work. She moved about her office, gathering a few things and carefully shrinking down and hiding the cup. Then she turned her wand on herself. A couple of quick jinxes and she was sweating and pale, her nose running and her eyes red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled out of the office “Becky” she croaked “Whatever that pain was, was just a precursor. I’m going home to see if I can nip this thing in the bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course’ Becky said with concern “I’ll cancel all your appointments. Just owl if you need anything sent to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded weakly and made her way to the Atrium. Only when she was walking through the floo and locking the connection behind her did she end the jinxes and glamours. She tried to breathe and calm her beating heart long enough to figure out her next move. She wanted to see Draco and Theo, needed them, but was worried if she owled or floo called it would be traced. Sitting down heavily she pulled out her wand and whispered the spell. Her sleek little otter came out of the end and curled playfully around her arm. “Find Theo” she whispered “Tell him to come to my flat and to pretend it's because I’m sick.” The otter bounded off and Hermione opened her floo, careful to keep her wards locked to everyone except a trusted few.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few minutes the flame turned green and Theo stepped through, a mischievous grin on his face. “Are you skivving off work so we can have an assignation” Hermione tried to respond but started shaking so violently she had to sit back down. The smile dropped from Theo’s face and he nearly ran to her side, scooping her into his lap and rubbing his hands along her arm. “Sweetheart, what is it? Are you actually sick? Are you hurt?” Hermione shook her head but buried into him. They sat like that until her breath had slowed and she could sit up and wipe her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” she said shakily “I wasn’t trying to be the damsel in distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo snorted “Not possible. Asking for help and being helpless are completely different. Now, what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She related everything that had happened. When she got to Becky and the spilled drink Theo’s jaw tightened and he asked for the cup. Layering a few more spells over it he put it aside and motioned for her to continue. When she finished she looked up at him slightly wildly “I don’t get it” she said “Why now? All of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo grimaced “Becky is certainly a new development” he admitted “But sweetheart for all we know this has been going on for a long time and you are only now becoming aware of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not helping” she deadpanned and Theo chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if there is something more” Theo continued “Well, our triad is public now and an unattached witch would be much easier to manipulate than one with connections to two noble houses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed in annoyance “Fucking patriarchy” she grumbled. Theo was quiet “What do I do?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What WE do” Theo corrected “is figure out what is in that cup. Then when Draco gets home we have him tell us about the amulet.” Hermione nodded and allowed Theo to draw her to the floo and into his flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco came through the floo as quietly as he could. Hermione was curled up asleep on the couch, breathing evenly and eyes fluttering just slightly. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but resisted the urge and instead went to find Theo. The other man was in the library/study/lab bent over his workbench. He straightened up when he heard Draco’s footsteps and met him at the doorway, hugging him fiercely. Draco was surprised, Theo was affectionate but this felt needy, like the touch was essential to keep him grounded. “I got your message” Draco said quietly “What’s going on? Is she alright? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Theo said, stepping back and running a hand through his hair “But I need you to see something dragon.” Draco followed him to the bench and Theo pulled up some parchment. “You remember Becky and how Hermione had said she had an odd feeling about her?” Draco nodded “Well, this morning Becky gave Hermione this cup instead of her usual breakroom coffee. Interestingly, when Hermione took it, she said the amulet from your mother grew white hot causing her to spill the liquid everywhere. Thankfully, she has a good head on her shoulders and saved what was left to bring home for me to analyze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes scanned the sheet that Theo gave him “Does this say there were trace amounts of veritserum?” He asked, voice flat with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo nodded “And I have a hunch about these other things, but I need to go look through the Manor library to be sure.” Draco blanched, if Theo needed answers from the Manor’s collection then whatever they were dealing with was dangerous and grey, if not dark, magic. “I would have gone before” he went on “But, I didn’t want to leave her. She was really shaken up. I managed to get her to take some calming draught and catch a nap but…” he trailed off and Draco kissed his forehead and nodded, they were both as fiercely protective of their witch as they were of each other. “Maybe you could talk to your Mother?” Theo suggested “Ask her a bit more about the amulet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK” Draco said distractedly “I’ll do that. Go, just make sure you tell Poppy you are coming so you don’t scare her half to death.” Theo nodded and headed out. Draco went into the back room to use the smaller, more private floo to call his Mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco” she said pleasantly “This is a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother” Draco said without preamble “Hermione was in a potentially dangerous situation today and said that the amulet grew hot against her skin. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Narcissa fell silent, lips pursed as she thought. “Curious” she said finally and Draco gritted his teeth in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Care to elaborate?” he finally choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa met her son’s eyes “The piece I gave her was one I had created for you, to help shield your mind. However, it was layered on top of an existing Malfoy piece. A piece that is usually given to the fiancé of the Malfoy heir.” Draco paled slightly but said nothing “The piece was supposed to protect the intended from harm, but only if she or he was a true match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you gave it to her does that mean she’s your true match?” Draco asked, trying to joke but coming off a little harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled “I’m not the Malfoy heir” she reminded him “It would seem that the Malfoy magic has wholeheartedly accepted your triad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sat back, it wasn’t that he didn’t realize how strong his feelings for Hermione and Theo were, but it was a bit overwhelming to know that his magic had deemed them his perfect match. When he’d gotten his bearings, he leaned forward again “Mother” he said “it seems very likely that the danger to Hermione is growing. I think that it would be a very good idea for her to learn how to wield her power sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded “I feel confident she will take to it quickly my darling, she has been able to do so much just on her own without any of the foundations. But she will need something to help focus her magic. She said that her wand felt clunky but using just her hands won’t give her nearly the same finesse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find something” Draco said firmly “After all, what good is it being the Professor of History and having the Hogwarts, Nott and Malfoy libraries at your disposal if not to find archaic magical information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s laugh was light and she blew a kiss to her son through the flames. “Keep me updated” she said seriously “I’ll start working with her at any point.” Draco nodded and sent a kiss back to his mother before closing down the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered into the front room, where Hermione was still sound asleep. He pulled out a book and settled into the other end of the couch, one eye on the words and another on the witch beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the floo came to life and Theo stepped out, Draco snapped his book shut, flinching a little at the bang it made.  Theo beckoned and Draco followed him back into the study. “I’m going to kill them” Theo said flatly “I won’t even need dark magic; I’ll just rip them to pieces by hand.” He waved a parchment in front of Draco before slamming it down on the desk. “I knew that combination in her drink seemed dangerous. I knew it. And it is. I found the exact recipe in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moste Potente Potions.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grabbed the paper and began reading rapidly. “Theo” Draco said slowly. “What am I reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short version” Theo said venomously “The little bitch of a secretary was trying to get her to drink a liquid version of the imperious curse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stared between the paper and Theo as his mind rapidly tried to catch up. “You are sure” he said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive” Theo said “This particular combination of ingredients is rare; I’ve cross checked it in every possible way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the veritserum?” Draco asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To double their chances? Ensure that she not only would do what they bid but would answer anything she was asked?” Theo had begun pacing now, waving his hands. “This is highly illegal, completely immoral” he ranted “And they were just going to do it with a smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but who” Draco said urgently “There is no way that her secretary was acting alone. The string of events to her even being placed with Hermione, the multiple magical signatures on her file.” He scrubbed his hands across his face in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right” Theo said, deflating slightly “We have ideas but nothing concrete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hate to say this” Draco said finally “But I think we need to call Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Theo got in touch with Harry, Draco went back out in the front room. He sat on the sofa and carefully maneuvered Hermione’s head into his lap. He stroked the curls back from her face, peppering her nose and cheeks with kisses until her eyes fluttered open. “Hi” she said huskily, voice still heavy from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello love” Draco said warmly “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, did I sleep that long? How late is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t late, Theo asked me to come back so McGonagall let me go after my last class of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat up, rolling out a kink in her shoulder. “So he told you what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did” Draco confirmed “And while you were sleeping, he made a few additional discoveries.” Draco paused, trying to keep his voice light “He’s getting in touch with Harry actually” Hermione’s eyes went wide “We’ll fill you both in together, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She nodded and snuggled into him. “I wasn’t imagining things, was I?” she asked quietly. Draco just held her close. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Spell Crafting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I double posted chapter 9 originally I give you this as an apology. Another super plot heavy bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should officially file this yet.” Harry was standing with his back to the fireplace, eyes troubled behind his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not?” Draco sputtered “You saw Theo’s report. They were trying to...to...kidnap her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you said yourself that it was probably more than just Becky. If we file now who wants to bet that she takes the fall and the case goes nowhere? All she has to say is that it was all her and we are left with no answers. I’ve run up into the brick wall of the DOM before. If they say stop, the case dies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some best friend you are” Draco hissed “Didn’t you put her in danger enough as CHILDREN? You don’t have to use her as a sacrificial lamb anymore Potter. You could actually help her for once. Or are you too wrapped up in your little family to even care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry went toe to toe with Draco “Don’t you dare” he spat back “I’ve cared about her since I was 11 year. What about you? Are you just feeling guilty and trying to make up for lost time? Is that why you are ordering me about. Well guess what Malfoy, sorry to disappoint but I don’t take orders from you. Despite your kinds best efforts NO one takes orders from you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Theo said heatedly, getting up and storming towards Harry “Don’t talk to him that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GENTLEMEN” Hermione yelled “That is QUITE enough.” She pulled out her wand and sent each of them flying to their own corner of the room. “Draco- Harry has been putting his attention exactly where it is supposed to be, with his wife and child. He has been tracking this with me but he is right if we act too soon, we will lose our chance. And as for YOU” she said, rounding on her best friend “I am going to chalk up your extremely underhanded remark to stress and worry. But you listen to me Harry, I love these men and I will protect them fully.  If you speak badly of them, I will not hesitate to hex you.” Her voice softened slightly “Theo, love, I know you were defending Draco but just...shush ok?” Theo smiled sheepishly and nodded while Draco and Harry looked mutinous and uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Harry muttered “She’s right, that was uncalled for. I just, she’s my best friend, to have someone even think that I wouldn’t do anything for her.” he rubbed the back of his neck as he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco closed his eyes tight before opening them and blinking rapidly. “I’m sorry also.” he said “I... I love her.” Hermione inhaled sharply but stayed quiet “And as you pointed out, I have a lot to make up for. I couldn’t protect her...then...and it terrifies me that I’ll fail to protect her now.” Hermione glanced at Theo who just mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” Hermione said “Now that we have that settled, what is the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You can’t go back into the Ministry” Harry said sincerely “It’s too risky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Agreed” Theo said “But luckily you left us a good excuse by going home sick. I think that what you’ve gotten is a strange, unknown variant of the Dragon Pox...wouldn’t you both agree?” He looked at both Draco and Harry “In fact, it is so new that we don’t know the full level of contagion and not only do you have to stay home but we should seal your office until we can investigate and all correspondence should go through Harry to make sure it is properly sanitized before reaching you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it go through an Auror? Wouldn’t that be suspicious?” Hermione asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry is known to take a personal interest in your well-being” Draco said drily “I think it would be more suspicious if he DIDN’T step in despite it being out of his jurisdiction.”  Harry looked like he wanted to argue but instead he just shrugged and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” Hermione said “So while I’m shut up here, I’ll be working with Narcissa, at least it will give me a good chance to practice”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am going to ask McGonagall for some leave” Draco broke in “I want to try to research more about this potion along with the clauses in the contract we’ve noticed.  Also, Mother has given me a task that will help your training.” Hermione nodded and gave his arm a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll start looking into the secretary” Harry volunteered “I’m not hopeful that there will be a clear trail but at least it will give us something to go on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am going to dig into the DOM” Theo said grimly “I am feeling more and more convinced it all leads back to them and the more we know the more confident I’ll feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK” Hermione said, feeling a little light-headed “I’d say we have a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa rose and greeted Hermione with a smile when she came through the floo. “Hermione dear” she said “I’m so glad that your illness seems to have improved so rapidly.” Hermione opened her mouth to explain before she saw the twinkle in Narcissa’s eyes. “I know that we must have utmost discretion” she continued “Only Poppy knows you are here and she will allow no other visitors.” Hermione nodded and followed Narcissa into the living room, where she was soon seated with a steaming cup of tea. “Would you like me to start or do you want to ask questions and go from there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione considered “I do have a few questions” she said and the older witch nodded “If, like you said, witches have so much raw power then why is spell creation so rare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say it is rare so much as underutilized” Narcissa said “Unless a witch knows how to use the power, how to shape it as you so elegantly put it, it wouldn’t come naturally to create spells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it isn’t taught? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you called it misogynistic patriarchal bullshit?” Hermione blushed crimson and Narcissa laughed “The Hogwarts curriculum is very regimented, there is no room for this to be taught and I feel certain that was by deliberate design. Unless a witch grew up in a family where she learned it at home, there would be no way for her to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can men do it also?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can, but it usually takes more concentration. They have to deliberately channel magic towards it while witches have a natural wellspring at the ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is something that is taught in the older families?” Hermione asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded, reaching down she picked up one of the RSVP cards that Draco had sent her. “This is one of my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an amazing piece of magic” Hermione responded and Narcissa smiled proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witches in my family, and in most of the families I grew up with, were taught to create spells” She went on “But, they revolved around home and family. Think of Madam Pomfrey’s healing spells, or Mrs. Weasley’s household ones. These domestic arts are beneath the notice of many powerful wizards and witches so the spells were not seen. And the older families are tight lipped about what learning goes on at home so no one knew it was being taught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But when I made spells in the Ministry.” Hermione said slowly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truthfully, it was a domestic spell too, wasn’t it?” Narcissa asked “One for organizing I believe you had said. But yes, because it was in such a public sphere it drew attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do witches still learn it?” Hermione asked “Like, Pansy and Daphne, would they have been trained.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” Narcissa responded “But woven into the lessons would have been ones of discretion with how they are used.” Hermione blushed again and wrinkled her nose “It isn’t your fault” Narcissa said consolingly “No one was there to teach you how and when to use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius and Remus told me that no one could know” she said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But only in vague threatening ways” Narcissa responded tartly “Hardly instructive.” Hermione smiled at the protective tone in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that they know, whoever THEY are. I can’t rely on being discrete” Hermione said miserably</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, and that also is not without precedent.” Narcissa stirred her tea quietly “Not all witches are in... situations where they are safe. For them, spell creation becomes a way to protect and defend themselves. If we focus on how you do it you can decide what it is that you need to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting down her cup she held out her hands and Hermione rested hers lightly on top. “Close your eyes” Narcissa said gently “I need you to see your magical core.” Hermione tensed slightly and Narcissa squeezed her hand “It’s there, think about what it feels like when you draw on your magic. What shape it takes, where it feels like it comes from.” Hermione nodded and tried to breathe evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, think I have it.” She finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” Narcissa praised. “Now, within your core there should be a wellspring of magic. For me it is a pool where the rest of my magic is tightly coiled and organized. Hermione nodded, frowning slightly. “When you are casting spells you draw from the organized magic but when you want to create a spell you take some of the unformed magic so you can shape it as you want.” She squeezed Hermione’s hands once more and sat back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione opened her eyes “May I try?” she asked breathlessly and Narcissa nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next few hours, Hermione pulled from the magic over and over again. She finally flopped down with disgust “Why are these so weak?” she groaned “I can SEE what I want. I know the shape it can take but it comes out nothing like I imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa sat beside her and patted her on the shoulder “You said your wand felt clunky, correct?” Hermione nodded “But having something to focus your power is still helpful. I’ve asked Draco to look into some other options that you can try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Hermione looked hopeful “Do you think it will work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa shrugged elegantly “We can see. Now, I need to get you home. I think your boys will be starting to worry about you. No more practicing tonight. You can come back tomorrow if you would like or work on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulsively, Hermione threw her arms around the other witch and kissed her cheek “Thank you” she said sincerely</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Impulsive Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hermione got home, no one else was there. She was not nearly the cook that Draco was but she could pull together something edible. She was just pulling a pan out of the oven when she heard Theo coming home. She turned to see him looking her over with a twinkle in his eye “Is this where I tell you that I already can see what I want for dessert” he said with a grin and Hermione smiled and went to greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?” She asked and Theo sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow” he admitted “I have a few bits of information but it is nothing like I hoped I would have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well” Hermione reminded him “It is called the Department of MYSTERIES. It’s not like they go about advertising their secrets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes “Alright comedienne” he deadpanned “How can I help with dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just finished setting the table when Draco stormed into the room. He flung down his bag and banged the door of the bathroom as he went to wash up. Hermione and Theo looked at each other wide-eyed, they hadn’t seen him in such a temper in a long time. Hermione started after him, but Theo grabbed her wrist. “Give him a minute” he said. After what felt like ages, the door opened slowly and Draco came out. He crossed the room and rested his forehead against Theo’s before kissing him and turning to Hermione. He bent and buried his face in her hair and held her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong” she asked softly, brushing a hand against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“McGonagall called me into her office today” he said finally “She wanted me to know that someone from the Ministry had come asking for Hermione’s old school records.” Theo’s eyes narrowed and Hermione said nothing. “She said, that she was sure that it was someone from the Department of Mysteries. She asked if that was who had been courting Hermione for a new job. I did my best to hedge but...well...she’s McGonagall” the other two nodded and chuckled a little at that. “She said that she needs to talk to us right away. She asked if we could come up sometime this week. I told her that you were ill, that I needed to see how you were doing. She fixed me with her inscrutable look and said ‘Tell Ms. Granger that I will open up my private floo so she doesn’t have to worry about...cross contamination.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Hermione said faintly “Well, then I guess we’ll go. Tomorrow?” she asked, looking to Draco and Theo for confirmation. They nodded and Hermione conjured her Patronus, instructing it quietly before it looped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned back, Draco was brandishing what looked like a large knife. Hermione shrieked slightly and he looked startled and set it down. “Sorry love!” he said quickly. “I was just showing Theo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione approached the table “Is that an athame?” she asked curiously, bending down to examine it closer “It is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is” Draco said “Specifically one that is for carving wands.” Hermione’s mouth made a little o of surprise. “I’ve been researching different tools for magical focusing” he went on “I think, I have an idea. I think that if we carve you a piece that it will still have the properties of a wand but be a better fit for you.” He reached forward and fingered the amulet gently “There is a reason that jewelry is a popular object to enchant, it holds magic well and is discrete and wearable. I was thinking, a bracelet.” He paused, seeming a little unsure. “If we carve it to match your needs and inlay it with jewels that support your strengths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do that for me?” she asked in awe “The rune work alone is incredibly draining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it is a good thing there are three of us” Theo pointed out, putting an arm around each of them. “Now, let’s discuss this more while we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got late and Hermione hesitated, she didn’t want to go back to her flat but it also seemed forward to just assume she’d be staying. Theo beckoned and she sank down onto his lap on the couch. “Move in with us” he said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Just, now? It’s only been a few months.” she tucked a curl nervously behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked about it” Draco said, coming to sit on her other side “We don’t’ sleep as well without you. We are together almost every night anyway. Plus” he stared off into space for a long moment “It would make me feel better knowing you were safe within our wards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Theo asked delightedly “Just like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a bit impulsive” Hermione said with a shrug “So yeah, just like that.” Theo scooped her up and stood, swinging them both around until Hermione was giggling and dizzy. “This is all so strange” she said finally, when he had set her down. “It’s like, I have one life I’m living where I’m just going along regular, having relationships and then this other where I’m slowly peeling back what seems to be a deep-seated conspiracy in the wizarding world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does get hard to switch your brain between them doesn’t it.” Draco said sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find” Theo said, fixing both of them with a wicked grin “That sometimes its better to just turn your brain off for a while. I’d be happy to help either of you with that if you’d like.” He laughed when Hermione and Draco both swatted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later” Hermione said “I have a flat to pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nimue and Circe you are a witch” Theo muttered “It’ll take like five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that attitude it might take longer” Hermione said with a wink and headed off. In truth, it took 15 minutes but five of those were spent catching Crookshanks and convincing him to relocate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around her flat thinking of how tomorrow she’d call the Patil sisters about putting it on the market. She thought she should feel more anxious or nostalgic but there was just a pleasant buzz at the thought of moving in with her boys. By the time she stepped back through and locked the floo, Draco and Theo had gotten most of her stuff put away. It gave her little butterflies to see her dresses in a row across from their suits. The only thing they’d left out were the books. “We know you agreed to move in with us AND told us you loved us…indirectly through Potter but still…comingling books is” Theo shook his head in mock seriousness “We just didn’t know if you were ready for that step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted and with a flick her books arranged themselves neatly on the shelves. “We’ll debate whose version of any duplicates we keep tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours obviously” Draco chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good answer’ Hermione responded with a grin “Now let’s go to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unraveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot...plot....more plot. Plus some world building, I just love thinking about how magic might work! Next chapter is more smut. If it is not your thing that stop after this chapter and pick it up next update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione woke up feeling delightfully sandwiched between Theo and Draco.  She wiggled out as quietly as she could and put on the kettle on. She jotted a note to Padma and Pavati about getting her flat on the market then let her mind drift. What could McGonagall have to tell them? It had to be something the witch thought critical if she needed to discuss it in person with all of them. The kettle whistled and Hermione frowned as she got out three mugs. “Your brain is starting to smoke Granger.” Draco drawled and she jumped, nearly sloshing hot water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just” she gestured vaguely and Draco chucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you mean” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling the top of her head “What are you going to do to keep busy until 4?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back against his shoulder “I thought I might work on a spell. With the focus being on the process not the end result.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea” Draco kissed just below her ear and she shivered slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you” she asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding breathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I might work on your focus item.” He peppered a few more kisses on her neck and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you are doing that for me.” She said almost shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you” he responded simply “I didn’t say it in the heat of the moment. It’s been true for a while. I just didn’t want to scare you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s smile blossomed slowly “I love you too” she said honestly “I know it slipped out to Harry first but that’s just, well it just felt so natural to say it right then because it just….is true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way to make a guy feel left out.” Theo’s voice was gravelly from sleep. Hermione opened an arm to him and he wrapped one around his waist, leaning on Draco’s other shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better know I love you too Theo” Hermione responded softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her nose “I do” he said “But it’s nice to hear and I love both of you sappy idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco laughed and stepped back “Tea first so you can find your manners” he scolded jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was alone in the study. Theo had slipped off for research and Draco had gone up to Hogwarts. She settled herself comfortably and worked first on being able to find and dip into her magic quickly. What she was really looking forward to was being able to build and craft slowly, experimenting with different variations. But, practically, she knew that if she had to go on the defensive speed would be a necessity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d thought a lot about what spell she wanted to do, she did want to waste this opportunity on something meaningless. Her mind drifted to the first time she’d used a Patronus to send a message. Draco and Theo had watched in almost childlike wonder as the otter sped off to do her bidding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should try!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their faces fell and they shook their heads “We can’t” Theo said final “We’ve tried”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t do it YET” she responded optimistically, but they refused to try and she hadn’t brought it up since.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if” she wondered aloud “I made a communication spell. Something that was like the messaging part of the Patronus.” She let herself sink into her magic, the vision of what she wanted pulling her along. “A bubble” she reasoned “Generic, easy to shape, designed to float and travel.” Pulling a strand she formed the shape. “Holding the message” she added, layering another piece on top “Flying to the receiver” this time the strand trailed off the bubble like it was reaching out to the person the message was for. She turned the spell around, inspecting it from all angles. It was sound, she knew it would work, but the other spells had just HAPPENED, built of an existing idea. How did she give this one life so others could use it? She mentally flipped through her encyclopedia of Latin phrases. She didn’t think it had to be Latin, but it was what they were most used to. “Mihi Loquere” she breathed and the words seemed to encase the bubble like a fine mist. She raised her hand like it had a wand and drew a circle then a gentle pushing motion. A quivering current of magic enveloped the bubble, sealing in the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back, looking at the spell pulsing in her hand. “What now” she wondered aloud. She thought back to what Narcissa had told her, about creating a place for storage, where she could imagine all of her spells were living. Narcissa had said hers was like a china cabinet, with each piece on display. As she thought it a shelf seemed to materialize next to Hermione, she carefully set the spell on it and a little plaque scrolled out the name and motion in neat script. Theoretically, she could reach in here any time and pluck the spell from its shelf or, the words and wand movement should be enough to conjure it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back slowly, blinking as she came back into the quiet study. Her stomach growled loudly and she glanced up, surprised to see how much time had passed. She forced herself to ignore the spell, to not think about testing it. She made lunch then took a hot shower, afterwards rearranging a few things that Draco and Theo had put away for her. She kept herself occupied with small domestic tasks until it was time to go to Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath she called out for the Headmistresses office and stepped through the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Theo were already there. Theo was propped up by the windowsill, his head resting on his arm, gazing intently at something in the courtyard. Draco sat, but the tense set of his shoulders and the way his foot jiggled just slightly gave away his nerves. “Miss Granger” McGonagall said warmly “Please, sit. You’ll forgive me if I skip right to business but I feel this is most pressing.” Hermione nodded and sat, letting her thigh press against Draco’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall began pacing the room “Your partners have told me already about the chain of events to now. Please forgive them for starting without you but I insisted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall nodded crisply “The fact that you have been actively courted by the DOM, along with what I knew of your incredible power, would have been enough to set me on edge. But, hearing my wildest theories confirmed by Mr. Nott” she inclined her head to Theo “and hearing of your near miss from Professor Malfoy” the old witched pursed her lips “Well, I have a narrative to relate that may seem unconnected at first but I assure you it is relevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat behind her desk, straightening a few papers. Theo joined them on the couch, squeezing Hermione’s knee gently. “Growing up” she began “My mother actively encouraged me to seek out a Muggle to marry.” Hermione blinked at the unexpected revelation. “She was a woman of few words but said that it was in the best interest of a witch in order to preserve their magic.” A soft smile crossed McGonagall’s face. “There was someone” she said, almost to herself “But in the end it didn’t’ mesh with my career goals. I figured that not marrying would protect me just as well. Little did I realize” she added in a hard voice “That the Hogwarts Headmasters would bury just the thing I was trying to avoid in my contract.” She looked at Draco “I never would have known if you hadn’t brought it up. I’m reviewing what options there may be to free our staff.” She cleared her throat “Late in life I met Elphinstone. I told him why I would never marry and he assured me that his family rituals would maintain my independence. But he agreed it was a concern and whispers ran that it went back to the DOM and specifically to Croaker who was extending his reach beyond research and into the day to day affairs of the Ministry. Elphinstone died suddenly, in unexpected circumstances, before we had uncovered much more. From there the Wizarding Wars came and my attention was distracted.” She looked at each of her former pupils in turn “But, hearing what you have to say brought it all together. I don’t have much of use to add except a slim file of notes from Elphinstone.” She slid an envelope across the desk and Theo picked it up “A warning to take the utmost care for your safety and a promise that Hogwarts will stand behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stayed behind to confer with the Headmistress and Theo escorted Hermione home. She felt a little numb, almost like she was observing herself from the outside but Theo was like a downed wire, sparking and zapping with energy. “We have a name’ he said, drumming his fingers on the envelop from McGonagall “Croaker. He seems to have pushed this from the start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, he is the head of the DOM. How are we going to stop him?” Theo didn’t answer, just stared down at the notes in the file. Hermione bit her lip; she really didn’t want to battle the Ministry AGAIN. She let her thoughts rest there. She’d spent so much time shutting out the skills she’d honed in the war but this was exactly the kind of plan they needed. Jumping up she ran to the library for parchment and a quill. She bundled her hair out of the way and sat knee to knee with Theo. “We need a plan” she said “But not one plan. A set of if/thens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening” Theo said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Our possible ifs. If Croaker goes after me personally. If we find proof the drain on witches is widespread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are still a lot of variables” he pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but the basics will be the same. If he attacks me personally then I need to defeat him and be able to prove what he’s been doing. If we figure it out then we need a way to force the Ministry to review and act on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK” said Theo, sounding more hopeful than he had all afternoon. “Narcissa and Draco help you with your magic. I learn all I can about Croaker and his weaknesses. That’s for scenario A.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for B” Draco chimed in, making them both jump and Theo clutch his chest dramatically “We need the Heads of Households on our side and ready to show up at the Wizengamot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Hermione asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if there is a quorum of Heads” Draco explained “They can force a majority vote on any Wizengamot decision. As well as bring forward a proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really” Hermione’s eyes were alight with curiosity. “I’ve never heard of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been something of a gentlemen’s agreement not to overuse it” Draco continued “But this is just the time to invoke it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how can we convince the Heads? Hermione asked worriedly “Wait, who ARE they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo laughed “Darling, think about who are the heads of the major wizarding families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned “Arthur?” she queried and they nodded “Augusta Longbottom?” Her eyes widened “Oh wait, you, both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snorted at her surprise “Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Harry Fucking Potter” Draco ticked off on his fingers “Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne, Pansy.” He shifted uncomfortably “The only positive of the war was it made a clean slate for a changing of the guard in many families.” Hermione squeezed his hand and Theo kissed him gently on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t share our suspicions” she said “that puts everyone at risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we can say that Hermione Granger may need our support and you know that will be enough for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked uncertain and Theo tilted her head up. “There are many people who love you Hermione” he said seriously “Trust them.” She blinked rapidly and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to move fast” Draco broke in “Too many rocks are getting overturned, they are going to notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed” Hermione said “That’s why I have to go back to work next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No” Theo’s voice was harsh and they both turned to see his face contorted with pain. He gripped her hand “They’ll hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo” she said soothingly and Draco leaned across to stroke his hair “I’ll be stronger. Narcissa has made sure. Draco is making sure. And I’ll be prepared, your research will see to that.” He was still tense and she leaned forward and gave him the softest of kisses. “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not going anywhere” Draco added, tugging Theo to his feet “Come here love” Draco led him down the hall while Hermione lowered the lights and set the wards before following after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lemons II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT. If the title didn't warn you...or the a/n in the last chapter... well, this is your last chance to turn back. No plot here so you won't miss anything. If you read on though you'll see the writing that my smut muse WordsmithMusings is able to craft from my vague ideas. She lives up to her name and you should go read all her things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Hermione joined them, Theo was laying on the bed in Draco’s arms. She paused, enjoying the moment of intimacy between the two men. Theo tried to sit up but Draco held him “No love. It’s your turn. Let us make you feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always make me feel good” Theo replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More good”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gooder?” Hermione chimed in from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gooder?” Theo asked with an arched brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, you’re distracting” she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What he should be is <em>distracted</em>” retorted Draco. “It’s your turn to be distracted love” he said to Theo “Let me, let our witch, distract you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo smiled softly, watching Hermione blushed at being called “theirs.” “Ok.” he said with a nod. “Distract me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco brushed a hand across Theo's cheek and drew their faces together, pressing his lips firmly against his lovers. The kiss was one of ease, passionate in the way that spoke of experience and knowledge of what drove the other person mad. Draco's hand were never idle, moving down Theo's body in teasing strokes. Theo shivered as a softer smaller hand joined Draco's larger ones. Theo pulled his lips away to meet her tentative gaze. "Don't stop," he croaked, his eyes fluttering as a finger trailed across his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't plan on it," Hermione reassured, allowing her body to be moved so that she was pressed against Theo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kiss him love, and then I want you to get on your knees. I think it's time I got to watch Theo lose control with your mouth on his cock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave Theo the softest brush of her lips before moving down the bed. Draco helped Theo prop himself up on the pillows before laying beside him, head resting on his shoulders and hands resuming their wandering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at our witch" Draco murmured and Theo's eyes met Hermione's as she grasped his cock firmly with one hand and teased him with her mouth “We love you, you know” Draco told him. Hermione hummed and the vibration made Theo tense. He tried to sit up, to reach for them but Draco was quick to pin him down, holding his wrists loosely on either side of his head as Hermione slid down his shaft. ”No” Draco commanded, a hard edge slipping into his voice. “It’s your turn love. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco raised an eyebrow "Yes what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sir"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp inhale had both their eyes darting to the end of the bed where Hermione's eyes were dark with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems we found another thing our kitten likes," murmured Draco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you want to come" Draco murmured, his voice more gentle now "she'll take you in her mouth, she's our good girl after all." Hermione squirmed as heat rushed through her. "Or maybe across her glorious tits? Or I'll put my hands and mouth on you. You know I love that"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo licked his lips, eyes darting between the two of them "I trust you" he finally blurted out "whatever you want to give." Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Hermione. She had sat back, her hand still gently stroking him as she watched</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Inside me," she said at last. "I want him to come inside me, Sir," she added with a lick of her lips making both men groan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's trying to fucking kill us," moaned Theo in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'd be the best way to go," murmured Draco softly into Theo's ear before turning to Hermione. "Climb onto his cock, kitten.” She sank onto his cock with a moan, “Good girl” Draco praised and Theo hissed as she clenched around him in response</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely going to kill me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet," replied Draco, moving so his cock brushed Theo's lips. "For now let's settle for distract"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm definitely distracted," murmured Theo, moaning softly as Hermione rolled her hips. He opened his mouth and groaned in pleasure at the weight of Draco's cock on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of his lovers moved in tandem, driving every thought from Theo's body until he felt like a tight spring. "That's it," Draco encouraged brushing a hair from Theo's damp face "let go love. Fill up our witch with your cum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione made a noise at his words and leaned forward slightly running her nails down Theo's chest as he grabbed her hips to thrust into her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco watched with hooded eyes, cautious of how far he pushed his cock into Theo's mouth as his two loves climbed toward their release and then fell, one after the other. The sight was enough to bring Draco to his own release and he held onto the headboard with white knuckles as Theo continued to suck his cock until he too was spent and limp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco eased himself back, helping Hermione settle on one side of Theo as he curled up on the other. One hand grasped Hermione's across Theo's chest while the other tucked under Theo’s dark hair. He listened as his lovers’ breathing slowed and quieted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never better”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mihi Loquere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the week was spent in intense focus. Theo would appear and vanish at odd times, dropping bits of information in Hermione’s lap about the make-up of Croaker’s wand and the fact he was left-handed. She didn’t ask where he learned it, just accepted them with thanks and continued to study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was officially on leave for the week but would go to the castle coming home, with small nicks and burns, in time for dinner. At night they clung to each other, like they were trying to imprint as much of themselves on their partners as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturday, after Theo had slipped back into bed after an early morning errand, Hermione sat up “I want to show you” she said “What I’ve been working on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were storing up defensive spells” Draco said, worry creasing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, I am” she corrected “But I also wanted to see how the magic could work for others.” She rummaged in her bedside table and pulled out a scrap of paper. Picking up her wand she demonstrated the movement. “It’s for communication” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo shrugged and reached for his wand. “Mihi Loquere” he intoned and a shimmering bubble formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whisper a message into it” she encouraged and when you complete it think of the person it is for and push it towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo did and the bubble floated gently to Draco. It landed on his hand where it popped with a small sound. Then they could hear Theo’s voice “Before the rest of the show and tell I need tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at Hermione wide-eyed “IT worked!” she clapped her hands and bounced up and down “I knew it was going to but I am glad it did. Oh I can’t wait to test it. How far can it go? How fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo hip checked her until she was out of the bed and standing. “You are a bloody brilliant witch. Now I’m getting some tea and you are telling me what all this is about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 cups of tea and a full breakfast later, Draco was shaking his head. “One week and you’ve stored up that many spells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose “but only the one others can use”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you can work on that AFTER we stop the DOM from coming after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes” she said “but did I tell you about this other thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by owl tapping at the window. Theo let it in and it fluttered to Hermione “Oh! It’s from Padma” she exclaimed “It must be about the flat.” She started reading and gave a small frown, which only deepened the farther down the page she got. She finished and looked up; her face troubled “She says there is magical residue everywhere. She asked if I wanted to take care of it myself or they would do it for an extra percent of the commission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you cleaned” Draco said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thoroughly” she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked grim “Let me get a few things and we’ll go check it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they appeared outside Hermione’s flat their skin almost began to crawl with the excess magic. It was messy, disorganized, like spells had been hurled like globs of mud against the door. Theo pulled vials out of his robe and scraped bits of residue into them, working by feel where the different bits buzzed and charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco started casting diagnostic spells and setting up wards, just in case, while Hermione reached into her magic and took a bit of her translation spell and mixed it with a revealing spell. Releasing it, the spell settled like dust on the bits of leftover magic, showing where the lines mixed and crossed. Hermione examined each piece “A modified accio” she said “For a…wand? I think? Bombarda” she continued “Alohomora…but…supersized. There’s more.” She said and her voice sounded flat “But they have a similar purpose either to let someone in or force someone to come out” The three of them were silent, the weight of it all coming back down on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think” Draco said finally “That I should show you what I have for you now.” They worked together to mop up the magic, setting new repelling wards for anyone with ill intent, before going back to their flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione went into the bedroom and lay down. The beginning of a headache prickled behind her eyes “If I hadn’t moved in” she said “I would have been there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did” Theo reassured her “Meaning they are already underestimating you.” He sat down beside her and she let herself curl into him, concentrating on the touch of his hand moving up and down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione.” Draco’s voice was low as he approached “This is for you.” Hermione opened the box he handed her and her mouth dropped open. Inside was a delicate bracelet, wood twisting around silver metal and cradling three small stones. “Vine” he said softly “Because it was the wand wood that called you first. Mithril” he went on, tracing the silver band “For it’s strength and lightness.” He touched each of the stones in turn “Black tourmaline for grounding and protection. Amethyst for recovery and control and turquoise to empower your voice of truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped the bracelet over her wrist and it sized to fit her. She inhaled sharply as her magic seemed to be drawn up to the bracelet. “Now” Draco was saying “Theoretically if you feed your strands of magic through the stones via the wood and mithril.” He stopped short as Hermione twisted her wrist and was suddenly cupping a glowing pulsing orb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that” Theo asked in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…anything” she said with a little gasp, watching as her magic shimmered in her palm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco made Theo and Hermione practice the communication spell until Theo complained he was going to start sending messages in his sleep. But that was the only acknowledgement they made of everything that was coming. They clung a little tighter to each other, but they didn’t talk about it. Hermione couldn’t have explained why they were so sure that something would happen this week. Maybe it was like Draco had said, enough little pokes to the nest, no matter how gentle, were bound to wake the bees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Croaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Monday morning, Hermione was up first. She moved around quietly getting ready. Standing in front of the mirror in just her bra and knickers she clasped the bracelet around her wrist and let the amulet dangle in the hollow of her throat. “You look like a goddess.” Theo’s voice was sleepy but there was a note of awe to it. “I swear I can see your magic dancing over your skin.” Hermione went back and sat on the edge of the bed. Theo trailed his arm from her waist to her shoulder and back again. It felt like lightning sparks each place he touched and Hermione’s little gasp made Draco roll over and half sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Circe” he whispered gazing from her to Theo and back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I know” Theo murmured, reaching behind him blindly until he was grasping Draco’s hand. “Its like nothing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco leaned over Theo and brushed a curl back from Hermione’s face. When his hand touched her skin she inhaled sharply, the sparks had intensified, it didn’t quite describe it but it was the only words that seemed close. “Goddess bless you Hermione” Draco whispered, kissing her wrist just below the bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So mote it be” Theo murmured, kissing her other wrist. There was a long moment as the sparks faded and became a buzzing in the back of Hermione’s mind. There if she thought about it, but not intrusive. She finished dressing and leaned down, kissing Draco and Theo in turn before heading to the Ministry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she got to the Ministry, nothing happened. Well, that wasn’t strictly true but Hermione had been ready, she wasn’t sure what for exactly. It wasn’t like there would be an ambush in the Atrium, but she was keyed up. When she got up to her office Becky gave her a saccharine smile “I’m so glad that you are feeling better. What did it end up being?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed “Some version of Dragon Pox they think. They didn’t want to muddle it all up with magic so I just had to wait it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you moved while you were sick? Poor thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I moved.” Hermione hadn’t meant for it to sound so suspicious and sharp, but she was rewarded by a glimmer of fear in Becky’s eyes before it went back to bland sweetness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your owls got redirected so I just assumed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhhm” Hermione responded “Well, my partners agreed that moving in with them made the most sense for my health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it is getting serious then isn’t it.” Becky was trying to sound friendly and intimate but it just made Hermione’s skin call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that” she responded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are brave, a triad.” Becky shook her head and Hermione arched an eyebrow. Becky looked up “Well, YOU know” she said confidingly “In a REAL relationship the magic is balanced, equal. In a triad” she trailed off “Well it just is chaos isn’t it? There is no hierarchy, no way to balance the magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stared at her. She had a thousand retorts including “THAT ISN’T HOW ANY OF THIS WORKS” but she knew it would land on deaf ears. She took a deep breath and instead asked “Do I have any messages?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was nothing if not efficient. Even though her brain was going in a million directions she still managed to get through the things she’d missed while she was “sick.” Harry came and collected her for lunch, quietly telling her that Theo had reached out and he was helping spread the words to the other Heads of Houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here for you Hermione” he promised “Just say the word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed “You don’t even know what I might be asking. I don’t even know what I might be asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at her in confusion. “I trust you” he said “We all do.” The thought was both warming and terrifying to Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached her office, she felt a soft pulse in her amulet and she reached out to gently touch the wards she’d placed up. Someone was in her office. Becky was at her desk, looking as perky and efficient as ever. “You have a visitor. I just let him in to wait until you got back.” Hermione pursed her lips, no use reprimanding her for circumventing protocol…she clearly was working under another set of rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione put on her blandest smile and went in. A tall figure rose to greet her, extending a hand. “Miss Granger” the voice was smooth, oily, it made an unpleasant shiver race down Hermione’s spine. “I’m Croaker. I’m sure you’ve heard my name whispered about. The rumors are only half true.” Hermione wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be humor, or a threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, sir?” she asked. Croaker wasn’t wearing a hood, but the more Hermione tried to look at his face and remember any details the more it seemed to shift and blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s actually what I can do for you” came the smooth reply. He slid a parchment across the desk and nodded at it “I am tired of trying to wheedle my way past your supervisor Miss Granger. I want you to work for me, in the Department of Mysteries. A full-time position of course, significant pay upgrade and freedom to dabble in projects that I think you will find very enlightening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at the contract, mostly to give her time to think. “Why” she finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Croaker raised an eyebrow, at least, that was the impression Hermione got but she couldn’t swear to it. “Because you are brilliant” he said “Because talent like yours is wasted here…what do you even do here?” She pressed her lips together and chose not to answer. “If you come to work with me, your power will get used for so much. You’ll be able to help so many, really contribute to the greater good of wizard kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s stomach clenched “Greater good.” There was that phrase again. The one that Harry had followed so blindly and she’d run after him. The one that seemed to come with so many asterisks and “except fors.” The one, she realized, that seemed to only be wielded by wizards who were after power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did her best to look at him steadily “I am very pleased with my work here, thank you.” She said “And even if I wasn’t, I’d have some concerns about the contract.” She flipped through, looking for the clause she knew would be there. “Like this, while my legal training is minimal it seems that this is giving you permission to access my magic as part of my job?” She trailed off, wondering if he would take the bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now” he said soothingly “You misunderstand, clearly, which makes sense since you are so young. This is just standard language; you’ll see it in any contract. Why, you would be using magic as part of your job so its only natural that we’d need to state that up front.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not standard” she said flatly “My current contract doesn’t have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they are not using you to your full potential.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, there it is, using me. That is the thing that concerns me Croaker.” She stood, feeling her magic crackle at the ready just behind the stones of her bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, jumping to conclusions again.” He sounded almost sad “You remind me so much of Pandora Lovegood. She had the same amount of potential…and distrust. You saw what happened to her, I would hate for something similar to befall you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me” the words were flat and Hermione refused to lower her gaze</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my dear child” Croaker said soothingly “Threatening you? Why you are more confused and vulnerable then I first thought.” He clucked sympathetically “Don’t worry, there are things we can do to help you.” Before Hermione could respond he had swept out of her office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was frozen for a long moment, just listening to the rattling sound of her own heartbeat. She reached down into her magic and pulled out the strongest occlumency shield she could muster. She probably looked half comatose but at least she wasn’t projecting any emotions. Without a word to Becky she gathered her things and walked towards the Atrium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when she got through the floo and into the safety of her own flat that she collapsed in a heap. Breath coming in jagged gasps and eyes burning from tears that seemed to crowd her vision but refuse to fall. She pulled out the communication spell and sent it off to Theo and Draco, begging them to come home before curling into a ball on the couch and sobbing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mandate for the Protection of Unmarried Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello darlings! This fic has gotten such lovely comments, I treasure each and every one so thank you so much for leaving them. If you haven't left them but are enjoying it then I'm glad for that too! I am going to publish the last three chapters tonight. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like how it all wraps up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco was home within moments, cradling her in his lap and pouring words into her ear. She listened to the rhythm of his heart and slowly brought herself back. “Croaker came to my office” she said finally and Draco swore. “He offered me a job. I refused. He basically threatened me…he said I would come to a bad end like Luna’s Mom. Oh Draco” her voice cracked “They killed Luna’s Mom. In front of Luna! They wanted to traumatize her, to stunt her magic, I just know it.” Draco shushed her and kissed her forehead, continuing to rock her back and forth. “Then, he said that I was young and vulnerable and there were ways that they could help me.” She sat up shakily and dried her eyes. Draco silently summoned a glass of water and handed it to her. She sipped and willed herself to stop shaking, to come back to their plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If, then” Draco prompted encouragingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right” Hermione drew in a shaky breath. “Well, the if is a direct job offer that has the magic siphoning clause. Plus the vague but fairly clear threats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then” Hermione sighed “I could go to the Minister. I could call the press. I could continue to gather information and try to put a case together in front of the Wizengamot. That might be the best” she said thoughtfully “Get the contracts, store my memory of the meeting with him. I could work with Harry on the best way to structure it so it is air-tight. From what Theo said the DOM has a lot of independent power but with the Heads of Households we’d have a chance to insist on presenting evidence. Even if it just turned popular opinion about the DOM against them that might be enough to get some protections in place.” Draco nodded and looked thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The floo roared to life and Theo tumbled out. He paused, catching his breath and seeming to scan his partners and make sure they were unhurt. “Hermione” he said with relief and she got up and hugged him tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco and I were planning. We think that if we gather all the evidence, we can put together a petition for the Wizengamot…” Theo interrupted her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have time. Croaker’s convening a special council in 2 hours. He’s going to invoke the mandate of protection for unmarried witches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione threw the glass she was holding as hard she could against the wall, splintering it into thousands of glittery shards. “They haven’t used that in 200 years.” she almost yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco had been pacing but stopped and turned to face her “Marry me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco this is no time for jokes.” she chided, vanishing the glass methodically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not joking. Marry me. You’ll be under my protection then. It’s archaic and misogynistic and disgusting but it will protect you.” Her hand trembled and he reached out to her, gently cradling her hand in his. “I swear on my magic I will never force you against your will in thought or action.” The golden rope of an Unbreakable Vow twisted around their joined hands and sank into their skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at him, slightly wild eyed “We’ve been dating what, a few months?  We are just getting the hang of this triad thing. I just moved in! Plus, that would make me a home wrecker. You can’t be serious Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually” Theo drawled from where he’d sunk onto the couch “I think if he marries you that makes ME the homewrecker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione dropped down next to him and wrapped her arm around his neck “I don’t want you to feel that way! You are both mine. I’m yours. Or, something, this is still new and Draco can’t be serious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am” Draco said firmly “I’ll court you, we’ll both court you, AFTER we make sure you are safe and” he swallowed hard “If you aren’t happy, I’ll let you go without protest. And Theo” he said, eyes pained “I’d marry you too. Right now. Just”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just it would muddy the waters and potentially make things harder in front of the Wizengamot” he finished. Draco nodded and sat on his other side. Hermione reached across and took Draco’s hand and Theo pulled him closer until the blonde’s head was nestled on his shoulder. “I know Dragon” he said softly “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t right” Hermione fretted “You two have been together so long. You should be marrying, I don’t want to ruin what we have, what you have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione” Theo said patiently “If something happened to you it would wreck us, both of us. True, it hasn’t been long but you must know how strongly we both feel about you.” Hermione nodded miserably. “Draco marrying you in the eyes of the Wizengamot doesn't mean two Knuts to me except for its value in keeping you protected. When, if, we ever truly bond, in the ways of the old magic” He paused and cleared his throat “That will be the thing that has meaning for me.”  He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek “Marry Draco. Become safe and strong so we can continue to love each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence that stretched to two, then three, before Hermione’s gaze softened. “I accept your proposal Draco,” she said, brushing her lips lightly against his and then Theo’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heads of House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Wizengamot slowly filed into place, murmurs rippling through the crowds. Draco adjusted his robes and sat in the Malfoy box, occlumency shields at full strength to make sure his face betrayed nothing. Next to him, Harry sat in his place while Neville nodded from the seat beside his Grandmother and Hannah shot him a soft smile. The murmurs of the assembled crowd grew. It had been years since the old families had attended in such numbers. Draco could see the Chief Mugwump’s eyes narrow as he counted. The word was spreading, reminding the rest of the attendees that if a quorum of the Heads of Households was present, they could force a vote on any Wizengamot decision. It was rarely done but Draco and Hermione had called in everyone they could to ensure they’d have the vote if they needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the gavel banged for attention the Chief Mugwump smiled disarmingly “So many of the families in attendance today. Unlike most meetings there may actually be some House business to declare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood “There is your honor.” his voice rang out clearly across the room. “As Head of the House of Malfoy I would like to formally present my wife to the council. Lady Hermione Malfoy nee Granger.” There was a stunned silence as Hermione took her place beside Draco. Pansy and Daphne had worked their magic and she looked fierce and regal, every inch a Lady of the House. Her eyes flickered across the room; she had to smother a smile at the sight of Croaker, apoplectic with rage, while his cronies conversed in hurried whispers behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump cleared his throat “Congratulations my Lord” he said with an oily smile. “Unusual to announce at a council meeting but with a bride like that you can be forgiving for wanting to show her off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked him to make the announcement.” Hermione’s voice was calm but cut through the noise. “There have been numerous attempts to force me into situations against my will. I wanted it made clear that I am not an unmarried witch and therefore prey to your disgusting immoral archaic laws. Although even having to prove my marital status to avoid having my autonomy taken away is a blight on society.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Malfoy” Croaker exploded “Control your wife! She speaks above her station.” Draco took her hand and winked at her slightly, before turning to face the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for reminding me.” he bowed slightly in Croaker’s direction “You are correct that her words do not match her station, which reminds me of the other piece of business.” Sliding a signet ring off his finger he presented it with a bow to Hermione. “I hereby transfer the House of Black to her Ladyship’s keeping and give her full control over its titles and responsibilities.” Hermione accepted the ring, sliding it on her finger before turning to face the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump’s mouth had dropped open and some lackey with foresight had cast a muffliato around Croaker who was purple with rage. “I accept with thanks your Lordship” she said sweetly, and gracefully sank into her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump recovered first, although his voice was shaky “Is there…any other business from the Houses?” Hermione stood and the Chief Mugwump blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your honor” she said firmly “I would like to bring forward a motion to review all contracts involving witches, both employment and marital, because of outdated and discriminatory practice. I have proof that witches are having their magic siphoned without their full knowledge and would like a full review done and have contracts both current, future and retroactively changed to prevent this gross breach of trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, Draco smirked at the assembled Wizengamot and Croaker down in the galley. “They really should have known better then to go after Hermione Granger” he whispered to Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy” Theo whispered back with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully Malfoy-Nott” Draco said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger” Hermione tossed over her shoulder with a smirk “For all of us.” Theo gave a soft chuckle and turned his attention back to the gathering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Gran- Uh, Lady Malfoy. Lady Black?” The Chief Mugwump was clearly befuddled by the sudden shift in Hermione’s titles. “Your attention to detail is admirable but that is not the jurisdiction of the Wizengamot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised an eyebrow “It’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you see.” The Chief Mugwump’s assistant handed him a slip of paper “About twenty years ago the Wizengamot approved a division of labor to make sure that there was a balance of power within the Ministry. The DOM was given oversight of contract language dealing with the use and regulation of magical power. Since their research was related to these intricacies it seemed right that they would approve the language. So, if you want to have anything changed, you’ll need to petition the DOM and it will go through their approval process and then once they have authorized it, we can form a committee to study the possibilities and submit our recommendations back to the DOM.” He spread his hands disarmingly “Bureaucracy you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm” Hermione hummed, the withering stare making the Chief Mugwump swallow hard “Well, that is hardly efficient wouldn’t you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can you do?” He asked with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hermione said slowly “Since the DOM was petitioning to invoke the Mandate of Protection for Unmarried Witches in regards to me, I will also use a slightly…old fashioned law.” She glanced over her shoulder and Draco and Theo gave her a nod of encouragement. “I challenge Croaker to a duel. If he wins, I will sign the contract as is to work for his department and withdraw my petition. If I win then clauses binding witches have to be broken in any existing contract and scrubbed moving forward AND Croaker resigns immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaos broke out in the chamber. Croaker leapt to his feet shouting up at Hermione “Witch! You are not able to control or wield enough power. Rethink this foolhardy challenge at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump was banging his gavel and finally amplified his voice and yelled “SILENCE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Black” he said tiredly “That rule is over 200 years old and was not written with the intent of resolving bureaucratic matters like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rule that Croaker wanted to invoke is also as old, and not meant to strip a witch of her right to choose.” Hermione said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be so” The Chief Mugwump said smoothly “But since you are married it is immaterial everywhere. Therefore I am dismissing the petition and request for duel and moving on to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call a vote of the Heads of House” Harry’s voice rang out clearly through the chamber. All eyes turned to him and Harry stood at full height. “As is my right as Head of the House of Potter I call for a vote from the Heads of House. If it carries then there will be a majority vote to decide Lady Black’s request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump visibly paled and had to steady himself on the podium. “Very well” he said, voice cracking. “All in favor please illuminate your wands.” The hall blazed to light as ever Head of House lit their wands. The Chief Mugwump now looked faint “So it goes to a majority vote” he nearly whispered “All in favor light your wands.” The Heads of House kept their wands lit and here and there in the Wizengamot a few wands lit up. Hermione counted quickly, a smile playing on her lips. They had it; they had a majority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump just stared, until his assistant prodded him. He startled and looked around “By majority vote, the petition to trial by duel between Lady Black and Department Head Croaker is granted. The combat will take place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now” Croaker’s voice boomed “As the challenged I invoke my right to set the time and place. I say that it is now and the duel will be to surrender or death.” He stared up at Hermione and she met his gaze calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish” she said sweetly, with a twirl of her wand her dress split, leaving her in tight fitting pants and boots, hair twisted up and out of her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn” Theo said with a low whistle, “how did we get so lucky?” He glanced over at Draco who was pale and trembling, occluding with all his strength. “Dragon” he whispered “She’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again” Draco gasped “Again she is going out there, against someone twice her age and strength. Again I have to sit here and I can do nothing to help her.” He looked like a caged animal, his eyes darting back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned and knelt in front of him, taking his chin in her hands. She leaned forward and kissed him and then rested one of his hands on her amulet and one on her bracelet. “My love” she said “You have provided me all of the protection that I could possibly need.” Kissing Theo she made her way down to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bureaucracy by Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hall was buzzing with anxiety and fear. A duel hadn’t taken place in living memory and the last time fighting happened in the Ministry was during the war. Hermione paused at the edge of the space that had been cleared. She breathed in and reached down into her magic, pulling tendrils up and into the jewels at her wrist, stabilizing them until she needed them. Bending, she stowed her wand in holster at her boots, causing the entire room to gasp. She walked to the floor and waited while Croaker fussed about with his robes and cronies. She sent a gentle push of magic towards him, a diagnostic that let her run through the facts Theo had gathered and confirm them. Left-handed, heavily dependent on his wand, proficient in wordless but not wandless magic. Rusty, she realized, his magic sluggish from disuse. He was used to having power to draw on to accomplish what he wanted but, in this case, he was relying on his own sources.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snapped back to attention as a nervous underling was reading the rules “Each combatant can use only the tools and magic they carry on or in their person. There will be no use of unforgivable curses. First to surrender or” he gulped “die forfeits to the terms set by each.” Rolling up the scroll he nearly ran from the middle of the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croaker stepped out with a flourish, casting his cape into a ripple over his shoulder. Hermione moved like the lion Theo joked she was, stalking, assessing, “No capes” she murmured to herself, laughing a little at the Muggle joke. She reached into her magic and cloaked herself in a shielding spell. Just in time as Croaker raised his wand and sent a stinging hex towards her, it ricocheted off her shield and she returned a rapid series of jinxes and hexes. Croaker flicked them away as if he were swatting flies and Hermione nodded as if he was confirming her theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next spell caught her off guard, she hadn’t even realized it was a spell. The little thought wormed into her brain that she should just give up, that really what did she think she was doing? It wasn’t until the small voice tried to invoke the argument of “the greater good” that she recognized it as an intruder. Throwing a spike of magic towards it she propelled the intrusive thought back out and set up walls around her mind. “sneaky sneaky” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duel continued. To the onlookers it was almost as if they were doing nothing. Brief flashes of magic from Hermione and flicks of the wand from Croaker as they seemed to dance around each other. One of Croakers hexes broke through Hermione’s shield and a gash welled up with blood on her leg. She felt the amulet glow and the bleeding stopped, although the pain was still there. She continued to throw small spells towards him, trying to figure out what his ultimate weakness would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched she noticed that his spells were getting less steady. Possibly they were a little weaker? She sent a volley of hexes and followed them with the same gentle diagnostic. Her heart leapt.  His magical core was definitely fading, each spell pulling more from it then she would have thought. Dodging a jinx she flicked through the possibilities. Looking back at it she saw the core kept trying to pull from a channel to one side, but nothing was there. She stalled, trying to give herself room to think, watching his magic try to pull from nothingness while depleting his own reserve. His employees! She thought suddenly, everyone who was contracted to him, that was showing where he normally would siphon from them. He must not have realized that when the terms were set to only include things in or on them it cut off his access. He thought he still had unlimited reserves, which was why he was throwing complicated spells with abandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let the diagnostic go and dropped back to the defensive. She tried to draw him out into ever flashier spells that she deflected and dodged. Croaker’s eyes gleamed. She knew he thought that her going on the defensive meant she was being out maneuvered. She tried to keep her face blank as she batted away his spells. Discreetly pulling up the diagnostic she saw the last bits of his magic pulsing in his core. Smiling grimly she pulled back and let out a curling fireball of magic that twisted and engulfed him. He slashed through it with a jet of water then sent back a howling firestorm. It arched towards her and she watched it, not flinching at all. Just as it reached her it flickered out, raining down in a harmless shower of sparks. Croaker snarled and raised his wand, but nothing came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione advanced, slowly, an orb of magic waiting in her palm. Croaker fell back, eyes casting around wildly as he backed away from her. She curled just a small jet of magic that wrapped around his ankles and knocked him on his back. Resting one boot on his chest she slid it slightly towards his throat and pressed down. “Do you surrender” she asked, voice ringing through the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, scrabbling around as if he could find something to throw at her. She locked his arms and legs together in a full body bind, leaving only his head free. “I said. Do you surrender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Croaker’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed. Finally his head fell back “I do.” His voice was low but the silence in the room was so complete that it carried to the far corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For three heartbeats there was silence. Then Blaise and Harry let out a whoop of excitement and the cheer was soon taken up by the other Heads of Houses. Even some of the Wizengamot was discretely applauding. Croaker’s minions tried to approach but Hermione raised her wand “The terms were that he would resign immediately” she said. They fell back in confusion as guards came and relieved him of his badge and escorted him from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Mugwump had fainted and it was his under-secretary, a witch with a smile of vicious triumph at Croaker’s retreating back, who brought order back to the room. “According to the terms set by the duel, Croaker is stripped of his position within the DOM and all access to the research and findings within. The DMLE is also instructed to review and correct any contracts to ensure their fairness to all parties. Including but not limited to marriage and employment.” She gazed down at Hermione with a glimmer “Lady Black, we seem to find ourselves in need of a head of the DOM. Is that a position you would be interested in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed; wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. “Under-Secretary, you do me a great honor but I’m afraid I must refuse.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco and Theo looking at each other in confusion. “I have a job interview scheduled with the Headmistress of Hogwarts and I hold out great hope for a position there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Under-Secretary smiled, “We will be lucky to have you influencing our youngest witches and wizards. Very well” she turned back to the crowd “For now I will appoint a deputy head of the DOM while a search committee is formed.” She paused and smirked a little “I have to say this because it is protocol…is there any other business to attend to?” Silence “Well that is a relief.” She deadpanned “The counsel is dismissed. Now, can someone please revive the Chief Mugwump?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s friends crowded around congratulating her and even a few members of the Wizengamot made their way over to express their gratitude that something had finally been done about the “rampant abuse of power from the DOM.” She nodded, distracted, eyes scanning the crowd for the only two people she wanted to see. She caught a flash of blond off to one side and pushed through, eyes locked on Draco and Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached them and the three of them just stared at each other for a long moment. Then, Hermione’s lip trembled just slightly and they swooped in to hold her. “You were brilliant” Draco said fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t take my eyes off you” Theo murmured “You were like an avenging angel; the power was crackling off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified” Draco said flatly “Don’t ever do that to me again.” Hermione huffed out a laugh and kissed him soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t plan on it. Didn’t you hear? I’m going for a quiet academic life after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Theo said with a raised eyebrow “Quiet and uneventful always seems to work out so well for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl can dream.” She responded with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go home now” Theo asked “I’m exhausted and turned on and I don’t know if I need food, a nap or a good fuck. Can I crash your wedding night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language Theo!” Draco chided “Besides, Hermione was the one doing all the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to lighten the mood’ Theo responded angelically “And look, it worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we go” Hermione said, glancing at Draco who nodded. “I need you to hear something.” Fear flickered briefly in Theo’s eyes and he opened his mouth to retort. She laid a finger across his lips and with the other hand grabbed his wrist and drew her towards him “Theo” she said, trying to put every ounce of affection into her voice. “Draco and I were wondering; will you marry us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they’d started dating, Theo was at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>